Graves:A Wanted Man (Remastered)
by Lake Strauss
Summary: The story is about Graves with his journey for payback, may have other champions included in the stories. Contains violence. Story revised and remastered.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

He sat on the corner of the bar, with a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey. He took another shot and refill the glass, Destiny was beside him, with her magazine full. He at his surrounding, looking for heads that could have a hefty bounty. But no face seem to be worth it, only pitiful thieves that couldn't even steal a candy from a baby. Then someone just got in the bar, with two men at his sides.

Graves glance at him, _he seem to be familiar_ he took out one of his various wanted poster and compare his face.

 _I'll be damned_ Graves smirk _Ten thousand gold._

He took his baby Destiny and carry with his right hand, he got up and walk towards the group. The group was at the bar table ordering some drink, then one of the bodyguards of the man realized Graves advance. the bodyguard tap the man shoulders, telling him about Graves, the man gave a glance and say "Deal with him"

"You have a problem lass" the bodyguard approach to Graves with his hand gesturing him to stop.

"Nah, I'm fine." Graves hit the man with Destiny stock, instantly throw him out of consciousness

The remainder of the group realizes his friend trembled to the ground unconscious, they turn to look what happen but only saw Graves walking nearer. They wanted man turn to face Graves with his friend beside him trying to get his pistol from his holster. His hand hand reached to his gun but Graves gave him a shot of Destiny, making a few holes in his body.

The wanted man shivers as he saw his friend body limply fell to the ground, Destiny was aimed at his lower jaw at point blank range. Graves cock Destiny, letting a shell out from the magazine. The wanted man panics and breathe heavily as the sweat from his face drops to the ground, he looked at the gun and look at Graves, The Outlaw could only grin that it was so easy. The whole bar look at the scene, but they didn't do anything.

"WAIT" said the wanted man "I can tell where TF is"

Graves brow furrows as the man ended the sentence, he let Destiny tip touches his jaw.

"Yeah" Graves raises his eyebrows "I sure wanna hear about it" He puts down Destiny making the man relax but Graves hits the man with the stock throwing him to deep slumber.

* * *

The wanted man woke up by the cold water that splashed onto him, he breathed heavily and desperately as realized a big figure was in front of him. Beside him was his friend still unconscious, tied to a wooden pole, he tried to find his other friend but he was not there.

"If you're lookin' for your friend… well he's dead" Graves throws the empty bucket.

"Where am I?" The wanted look at Graves while he bit his cigar.

"Still in High Noon" the wanted man look at his surrounding, it looks like he was inside a barn. He could see a few hays and some farming equipment, but he focus back to Graves as the man kicks his left leg.

"Continue about TF, where is he?" Graves ask with a serious tone.

The wanted was tied to a wooden pole , he struggles to move his hand as the bindings were tight as it could be.

"I know where he is" he look at Graves with a sad look hoping for sympathy "I work for him, he said that he has a hit at Piltover"

"Piltover? A heist?"

"I don't know, just let me be" Graves just look at him pathetically

"Sure" he burns a match and put the fire on the tip of a cigar, he inhaled the contents of the cigar and release a relieving cloud of smoke. "You're not going to be in the ground, well not yet you will." Graves grins and walks away.

"Wait where are you going. My hands there are tied, I can't mov-"

Another man came inside the barn, silencing him. He was old, white mustache and cowboy hat, with a golden star at his breast. The man handed Graves a bag full of gold as Graves walks at him, both of them nodded to each other.

"I'll be damned it's him" The sheriff eyes widen to see the wanted man, he look at Graves that was continue walking towards the exit. "Didn't know that you work for the law, Outlaw."

"Well I ain't, just need a few gold that's all."

"You know that I can take you to jail at this very moment" The Sheriff turn his head and look at Graves. "Aren't you afraid of that."

"Nope, Because you won't. I helped you from a few headaches, Barnaby"

"Damn right you did" The Sheriff smiled a bit that looking at the wanted man back. "Hey Malcolm, where are you going next?" The Sheriff glances at Graves again.

Graves stop and look at The Sheriff while releasing smoke through his mouth. "Piltover. Cuz' some people gotta pay their debts"

"If you wanna have a drink, be my guest and visit the jail."

"Not until I get my part of the debt." Graves exited the place, took his shotgun that was at the entrance. The Outlaw then lean Destiny at his shoulder, walking to the sun relaxed but with intention.


	2. The city of progress

Chapter 2

The City of Progress

Graves arrived to the City of Progress, his finger was itching to pull the trigger with Destiny sight set to TF head. He was awed by the city towering skyscrapers, with its windows reflecting the light of the sun. It was not his first visit to the city, but Piltover never fail to surprise him. With new technology every week, if not every day, that emerged from the city inventors one could not lie the city was great.

The streets was clean, no trash and no thugs. He could see many ads or holograms mentioning about Jayce and his deeds to the city, if not then it might other advertisement such as Heimerdinger institution. While he was walking, he catches the eyes of many pedestrian, rarely a man walk with a shotgun, a big one at that. He just mind his own business, even though people start to gave him stares that made him wanted to shoot them.

On the way to Piltover, he heard and interrogate a few thugs, all works was worth it as he got a few information about TF whereabouts. TF seem to have interest on Wallaby's Tower, some people that he talks say that the tower had some kind of jewelries. While Wallaby's tower, according to some sources, a building that is filled with offices and cubicle walls, rich men have some secrets . Whatever the tower contain, if TF was there, he's willing to risk it.

Suddenly he was stopped by a group of police officers, an officer that was leading raises his right hand signaling Graves to stop. Graves ignores the officer but he could see that the group start to rush on him. He stop walking and face the officer, the officers wear a typical color police uniform, dark blue with white and black stripes.

"Any problems officer?" Graves lean Destiny at his shoulder. "Cause it seems that there is a problem?

"Sir" The leader of the group starts to talk "You should know that you have violated the law of civilian arms and-"

"Kid." Interrupted Graves. "I have a weapon and I didn't shoot it. So I didn't do anything wrong" he glare at the officer with threatening eyes.

"Sir, if you don't want to follow our city law, I can and WILL take you down if necessary" The officer glared back, his team start to ready themselves with weapons notably from Hextech. They hold black rods that suddenly extends, it release a wave of electricity on it perimeter.

"If you ask for it" Graves hold Destiny with his two hands "I'll be much obliged"

They both stared down each other, with their weapons ready. Waiting for someone to make the first move. Graves knew he was outnumbered but he didn't even think about taking a step back. The officer, on the other hand, seem to reason himself, doubting that even though he had the numbers, the man in front of him seem to be a professional. Graves trigger finger was starting to itch, the last time he shot a man was at High Noon and even that, it was not challenging.

"Calm down cowboy" someone called. It manage to broke the tension as both of the sides were focused to the sources of the voice. It was a pink hair woman, with robotic fist huge enough to crush an average man head into pieces. She was wearing a rather different uniform, you couldn't even classify as an officer uniform. But Graves could tell she works with the government, but using her own ways of course.

"You can leave the cowboy be" said the woman "plus , aren't you guys new?"

"Officer Vi" the leader of the group was surprised, he and all of his group lowered their heads.

"Nothing, we're just dealing with this man."

"Don't you guys have some kind of meeting with the Sheriff?" she raises her right eyebrow as he walk closer. "Some kind of briefing if I could remember it clearly."

"Yes, thank you for reminding us about it" the group immediately leave the place. "Come on boys, we don't want to be late."

"And you" Vi faces Graves "I know you have something bad to do on the city"

"You can't judge a man by his appearance" He leaned Destiny at his shoulder again "No wonder there's always be police violence."

"With that type of shotgun, I bet every police want to do violence with you." Vi shrug "Well, if you wanna do bad things, make it big. This city gets boring by the day. Plus, it's been a long time that I didn't punch bad guys like you"

The pink haired girl depart, Graves look at the tower. No different than any other tower in the city, tall and shiny. Right now, the sun was as the center of the sky, he better find somewhere to kill time, maybe a bar, that would be great.

* * *

Entering the building was something easy, he knew TF just like he knew Bilgewater. One clue and TF was a few step away, there was a saying "make your friends close and your enemies closer" and TF was more than an enemy and a friend. The entrance of Wallaby's Tower were unguarded, just a lock and a bullet proof glass door.

He advance to the elevator, passes through the receptionist table and push a button. The elevator number start to go down and he was ready to deal an old business. He put Destiny beside him and took out a cigar and light it with a elevator arrived and the door opens, he hold back Destiny with his two hands and exhale a cloud of smoke, he enter the elevator and the elevator door closed.

He waits as the elevator rise to the highest floor, he knows that expensive, rare and valuable items were stored on the highest floor so that any thief would have a hard time to escape. But TF was not the average thief, he could easily teleport out of the building and the cops would just have no option to close the case.

When the elevator door opened, he set his eyes to Destiny sights and look beyond the elevator door. The Outlaw was still in the elevator, searching for any movement. Beyond the elevator was a dark room, maybe an office with it lights being cut. He gets out from the elevator with cautious eyes and his senses at its peak, he strafe to the right then to the left but there was no one.

The elevator shut and his source of light was gone, the room was pitch dark. It took a while for his eyes to adjust and realize there was a big door further in front. Beside the big door was a small desk, it might be the personal assistant desk, with the things on top of the table messed up and the drawers drawn open.

He smell something familiar, he took a deep breaths and realizes, it was gunpowder… It came from the other side of the door, resistance maybe? Graves near the door and pause for a while, he could hear a voice but it was not clear.

"Damn, Lady Luck just gave me a blessing" The voice had a southern accent.

As soon he recognized the voice, he barge through the door furiously. The man was shocked by his intrusion, the man faces Graves with a card on his right hand. The man was TF, with his cowboy hat ever concealing his face. Destiny was aimed at TF, with its master resisting from squeezing the trigger.

The room was surrounded by windows, that provide beautiful scenery especially at the night. The lights of the city was silhouetting both of them, they couldn't see their face but their figures were clear.

"Well" Graves smirk as he puff smoke from his cigar "Isn't this a coincidence?"

TF still holding a yellow card on his right hand, ready to throw at Graves.

"Graves." said TF "I didn't know you came to see me."

"Well Lady Luck just gave a blessing, but this time she gave it to me."

"I was looking for you for a long time, TF" Graves continued "Finally I caught you where there is no escape until one of us die in this very place."

TF was trapped on one of the highest building of the city, the only way out was the elevator or the glass window that was surrounding the room. He could use another way that was teleporting out of the place but channeling it would take some time and time was running out. He could also use another way but it was next to impossible, talking it out.

"What is it Tobias? got something on your tongue or thinking of an escape?" The Outlaw raises his right brow "Your ain't leaving until I send you to Priggs, to hell!"

TF suddenly smirk, it ended Graves grin and his body posture was stiffen. "I was waiting for you to shoot but you didn't" TF pauses for awhile as he look at Graves face, his expression started to change. His brows started to furrow and holding Destiny a little bit tighter. "What is it Graves, the years on the Locker made 'ya soft ?"

"Thought the Locker was the worst prison." TF continue "But it made The Outlaw, can't shoot his friend"

"What're you tryin' to do, testing your luck. You know a few cards won't stop me"

TF was surprised that Graves didn't rage, usually he would, guess he changed, it might be a chance to get out unharmed. "I'm talking you through Graves, maybe we could get out of this 'old vengeance' problem by having a conversation"

"Ya' think just a chat would get you away for what you did TF" TF could hear the suppressed anger when Graves said the sentence, it manage to made him flinch. "The Locker is not just a prison, it was hell on earth."

TF went silenced, he had nothing to say and continue to hear what Graves had to say "You have to kill to survive, you have to fight to have a meal and you have to suffer to get some shut eye. Be it man or woman, the wardens were devils dressed in human skin. Breaks a man bones, it will make it stronger but breaks a man will and you have a human husk. The Locker almost break me but seeing you die was the hope that made me gone through the days. "

"Killin' you won't be enough." Graves continue "I want some answer, why did you did it?"

"Like I said, it was bussi-"

"IT WAS PERSONAL TO ME" Graves shouted with rage and anger mixed to his voice, the years he had gone through and it was only business. Graves wanted more, TF himself wanted 'to talk this through' but was this the best he could offer? just business? Graves spit his cigar to the floor and step on it, he look at TF like a raging bull, wanted to do what it meant to do, to kill.

"Oh Graves…" TF look at his old friend. "I know you gone through hard things in the past year but you came to the wrong place at the wrong time." TF run toward the window and jump out of the building.

"TF!" He tried to catch up to him but he stop himself at the edge of window, any further and Graves could fall. He saw TF as he was freefalling to the ground, TF was holding his hat making sure that it would stick to his head. Suddenly he vanish in mid air, Graves was surprised by it, TF could teleport in mid air.

"That sunnavabitch, I knew he would have some trick in his sleeves" Graves grit his teeth, thinking how to catch up with his old friend. He rush toward the elevator but trip on something, he fell to his knees and his hand touch the ground. "What the.." he felt something, it was some kind of liquid but was rather thicker. He observe the liquid that tainted his palm. "Blood?"

He got up using Destiny and look at the object that he tripped to, the room was dark and he could not see the object properly. He saw a button that was glowing luminescent, he touch the button and the room was lighten by the luxurious chandelier that hangs on the room ceiling. Then he saw something that he would not want at the time, a dead hero, Jayce.


	3. A bad omen

Chapter 3

A Bad Omen

Graves found him dead, on a pool of blood with a hammer beside him. He lay on his back, with a few bullets holes on his torso. He wasn't the only one that was dead, surrounding him was a group of bodies that wears attires similar with the mercenary that he previously met in High Noon. The other bodies had bruises on their torso and heads, Jayce could've hit them with his hammer to defend himself. He looked at the table that was in front of him, the things on it was messed up. Maybe TF was searching for any clues to open the safe behind the table. The safe was empty, and it was hidden behind a painting that was put to the side.

TING, the elevator arrives. Graves look at the elevator, the door opens and a group of police personnel came out. They came with their guns ready to shoot and body armor that were thick. As they walk, their boots made a synchronize thumps while one of the group were yelling "MOVE MOVE MOVE". Their guns was notably from Hextech, with its trademarks patterns and mechanism.

The men surrounded Graves in a circle, "GET DOWN TO THE GROUND" shouted the leader. Graves was dumbfounded by the situation, what was actually happening? Everything went blurry and the voices were dampened.

 _what is happening?_ thought Graves _is this a set up?_

Four men was surrounding him with their gun set on him, while two men was at Jayce body. The two men check Jayce, touching his neck, searching for any pulse. The leader continues to shout, "STAND DOWN", but he was zoning out. Then he starts paying attention, he look to his left and right, trapped by armed men.

The men was in his way, shooting six men was no problem to him. But TF was gaining distance and it would be a waste if he manage to run this time. Maybe Graves would do something different this time, he hated it but TF was more important than anything, running away. He grips Destiny tightly, he reloaded her and a smoke grenade enter the barrel.

"STAND DO- agh!" the leader shouted but Graves shot a smoke grenade, limiting their vision.

He dash out of the smoke perimeter and shoot at the police officers. He could hear the groans of men getting shot, from that distance, a normal man would seriously be injured. He rush to the elevator while reloading Destiny, and push the button. The door slowly open and he quickly enter the elevator as soon as the door was wide enough for him to enter.

He push a button so that he would go Ground Floor, he gave a few shots to the recovering men. The armed personnel took cover behind the door that separate the two place. They shoot blindly from their cover while Graves relentlessly gave shots of Destiny. He stops shooting as the door close shut, the elevator floor was littered with shell casing that Destiny produce. The barrel of Graves shotgun turned orange red with smoke coming out of it mouth.

He still didn't give up the chase, not now. As soon as the elevator door opens, he rush out and runs to find TF to settle the score.


	4. Another Case

Chapter 4

Another Case

The next day...

The superbike engine screams as Vi twisted the handle, the sound could be heard from afar, attracting attention of many pedestrians. With a sustain speed, the superbike manage to make the litters of the street flown far away as the bike pass. Fearlessly she turns to sharps corner without even lessen the speed.

Arriving at the department, she stops at the entrance, skidding to a halt. She stops the engine and take off her helmet, she took a deep breath "Burning rubber in the morning, my favorite" and smirk.

Wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans, she was different than any officer that serve the police department. She put her helmet at her superbike and unzip her jacket halfway, revealing her pink T-shirt.

She then walk toward the entrance and enter the police department, then an officer came to her. "Ma'am, you can't park your bike there" he said in a stoic tone.

"Ah don't worry, nobody gonna steal the bike" she waved off the officer, ignoring the officer and continue to walk.

The Piltover Police Department was as busy as usual, with officers talking about a case or about their personal stuff. Though the city crime was always low, the police force was always ready if anything happen. As she walks, she was greeted by many officers,sometimes she herself was considered as a celebrity.

"What's up Joe" she greeted an officer, stocky and also old. He was drinking a cup of coffee while dunking a donut.

"Vi." Joe raises his coffee."Quite early coming to the department"

"Nah, I feel something gonna happen today" Vi smiles "Can't wait to punch something"

"Yeah, hopefully you get what you want. Truth to be told, the town is becoming more safer as the day pass. Less documentation for us."

"You know where is Sheriff C?" Vi ask.

"Oh, she as always at her office " He nodded at the far room "Busy doing something, I guess."

"Thanks Joe" Vi wave at Joe and continue to walk while Joe just raises his mug, he then bit the donut and nod at the taste of it.

Caitlyn office was at the end of the building, she was very important for the city. A guardian that keep the city safe from crime, countless of criminal have been filled in the prison because of her. Her office door was rather different from the other office, the color was more darker than usual. It also had gold plate on the door with her name engraved on it. "Caitlyn. Sheriff of Piltover" it wrote.

Vi twist the door knob and push the door and there was she, busy doing paper work, Cupcake. Her room was more bigger than the other offices, with its rugged linen floor and white walls. The walls was occupied with hanging certificate given by famous people and organization. While at the side of the room had a trophy display, filled with trophies such as 'Best Sniper' and other similar awards.

Caitlyn sat at her leather chair, with her hat at the desk. She was massaging her head because of the stress she was encountering, the mountains of paper on her desk was more than manageable. Reports, documentation and many thing that involved the city safety, she had to take care of it. If not, the Commissioner would be mad. She could only sigh on what she has to face.

"What up Cupcake." smiled Vi as she enter the room.

"What is it, Vi" Caitlyn groans "No criminals to punch?"

"Aww little Caitlyn seem to be in stress" Vi closed the door and walk towards one of the two guest chairs that was in front of the desk "Chill girl, we got all the time in this world."

"Correction, you got all the time in this world" Caitlyn look at Vi with stressful eyes.

"Yeah, you're right" Vi sat on one of the two chairs, she took Caitlyn hat and wore it. "But great responsibility come great paperwork" Vi imitates Caitlyn accent that was almost the same.

"Nice one" Caitlyn smirk and covered her mouth, sometimes Vi can make joke that could lighten up her day.

"Come on.." Vi put the hat back to its place "To busy to laugh?"

"I'm just tired." Caitlyn sigh, she look at the stacks of paper on her desk. "Congratulations, you came early today."

"What? I can't go early to work now?"

"Not really." Caitlyn shrug, she took a pen and continue to do her work. "What, you have a feeling something going to happen?"

"You read my mind Cait, Just the same feeling when Jinx came."

"Please don't ask such troubles" she examined a paper and put it to another place "We don't want harm to come to the city."

"Ugh, you know it's boring to punch them. Thieves and muggers, they just so soft for me." Vi lowered her shoulder and sigh "Sometimes I wish that Jinx come back, cuz it's getting boring."

Then Caitlyn telephone started to rang, she answer it "this is the Sheriff" she talk for a while but then her face changed into a shocked expression "Is he alright?-uhm yes- Wallaby's Tower- I'm on the case"

She put the phone at look at Vi "Come now, we have a case to solve" she got up from her chair and wears her hat, she immediately walk towards the exit.

Vi look at her back and stops her "Why the rush? It's just another case right?"

Caitlyn faces Vi with a serious expression "Jayce has been attacked by someone, he is now in a worrying condition. Let us not waste time and find who did it"

"Whoa" Vi was dumbfounded by the situation, she pauses for a moment and got up quickly. "Let's go find who did it."


	5. Evidence

Chapter 5

Evidence

Caitlyn arrived at the scene, the room was filled with officers on the forensic department. One was brushing at the table, while the other one was observing the shattered glass. All of them was busy doing something, investigating and getting clues to help the case. She walk towards the main room pass the door that separated both room. A female officer came up to her and greeted "Sheriff Caitlyn" she offer her hand and shakes it. "My name is Jane, I'm responsible for the forensic team"

"Nice to meet you" Caitlyn looks at her surrounding, impressed by the team that was doing their work. "So what have you found officer?"

Jane took a piece of paper and briefs the situation "Upon arrival of the team, we have found 6 corpse in the room, all of them have trauma signs on the torso and heads." Caitlyn listens to the officer with her hands at her back, observing the area.

"If you look on the center of the room" She pointed at a pool of blood "Jayce was situated here, with bullet wound on his torso and shoulders. The 6 corpse was found around Jayce, thus we assume that they were killed by Jayce."

"What is his condition?" Caitlyn face at the officer "I'm sorry I'm quite occupied with many cases"

"Oh, I uhm" Jane whisper to one of his crew then faces Caitlyn with a lowered head "I'm sorry but we are not updated with his current situation"

"It's ok" breathed The Sheriff "I could visit him later" she then focus towards the empty safe. "The safe is empty, shouldn't the robots in the building reacts to such intrusion?"

"Yes but all systems were on maintenance yesterday, we look at the logs on the Tech Team and it proves that it was planned to be in maintenance today. "

"Maintenance? this means this was a planned theft, a properly planned one." mumbled Caitlyn, she then looks at the ceiling chandelier that was on at the time. "Oddly you turn the lights on during daylight, why so?"

"Oh" Jane look at the chandelier "We didn't actually, it was on when we arrived. Just like you ordered, the place must be investigated but remain untouched. "

Caitlyn nod at her statement, she did ordered so that any place that involved remain untouched. "Is there anything else you want to tell me officer?"

"Ah yes, we also found some shotgun shells on the scene. Many of it were found at the elevator" Both of them looked at the elevator. "And I thinks that's that."

"Thank you" Caitlyn nodded "I want the clues on my desk as soon as possible" she departed from the place and took the elevator.

"Yes ma'am" Jane added.

As she walks to the elevator, her mind was already imagining the possibilities that could happen during the time that the crime was happening. To her, everything was clear and she only have to wait the evidence to pick which of the possibilities. She arrived at the elevator and enters, she faces back to the office and get a last glimpse of the office.

The doors shut close and she mumbled. "Time to do some work…"

* * *

Times passed and the night has come, the police department was dark but only The Sheriff office was lighted. Vi and Caitlyn were still at her office, looking over the clues that was at the table. Caitlyn was observing the pictures and reports that was given by the forensic team while Vi was just there to accompany her friend.

"Hey Cait, don't you want to call it a day?" said Vi looking at the ceiling lazily. "I mean it's already pass five."

"This is a rather interesting case" Caitlyn was still observing the clues with full enthusiasm. "I better not stop yet."

"Interesting? you've been lookin' at pictures and data about dead men" she groans of boringness

"Agh, sometimes I wish Jinx come back to the city."

"Please don't ask such troubles" Caitlyn then took out a paper from the various files on her table.

"Have you ever know a thief that robs a place with lights on?"

"Maybe the robber is messed up?"

"And also to put some perspective of oddness, the robber was from High Noon, a group of gunmen." Caitlyn smiled a bit. "Revolvers and such, if you're a thief. You common sense to be a little bit low profile."

"Cowboys so what, plus they're dead."

"True but the safe is empty, thus the mastermind has succeeded. Sacrificing a pawn is one of the purpose of becoming a pawn. Now we have to know what purpose did the pawn serve?"

"Say how Jayce is doing?" the pink haired girl wanted to change the topic. "Is he alright?"

"Oh, I forgot to visit him" She put the paper down "But I heard he's getting better, surely this is not his first time that he's in the hospital."

"Don't worry, he's Jayce. I punched his balls once and the guy still standing."

The Sheriff went silent and Vi look at her, her eyes was wide after hearing what she said. "What? It was an accident?" explained Vi. Caitlyn shook her head and focus back to the case, she wanted to forget such thing.

"Hmm" Caitlyn realized something and take out a plastic packet, filled with used shotgun shells. She took out one and observe it. "Hextech but unorthodox. This man is unique, that I gave him."

"What is that?" Vi sit properly and look at the shotgun shell "Is that a shotgun shell?"

"Big isn't it" Caitlyn throws the shell at Vi. "A man would be dead if mishandled this ammunition."

Vi catches it and surprised of it sheer size. "This must be packed with a bunch of gunpowder, guess the cowboy did manage to do some bad stuff."

"What cowboy ?" ask Caitlyn innocently.

"Nah just a cowboy I met with a shotgun." Vi eyes widen, she realizes she was in trouble "Shit"

"So you met the man?"

"Maybe" she scratches her head.

"Vi" Caitlyn look at Vi with a serious glare."Did you. Met. The man?"

Vi just gulped, feeling rather threatened at the glare. Caitlyn was a serious women and if she was serious, she meant it. "I was boring kay, I mean the city doesn't have any bad guys that I can punch"

She take out a file from one of her various drawers. She take out a picture of Graves and show it to Vi. "Is this the man you met?"

"Yeah, am I in trouble?"

Caitlyn leaned at her leather and smiled while looking at the picture. "Everything make sense, the shotgun shells just gave the identity of the wanted man entirely" She looked Vi that was still puzzled with her situation. "An assault team came up to the office, they seen the man that did it. Some of the fingerprint that was found is suspected to be this man."

"Is that the man? Are you sure that he did it?"

"A dangerous one. His name is Malcolm Graves, an outlaw in many places." She gave the picture to Vi. "Even Bilgewater want him dead, but I reckon that this would be fun for you"

Vi looks at the picture and smiles. "Nice.."

"Please don't underestimate the man, he is dangerous. I did not research the man that much but looking at his history. Danger is something that he is addicted."

"Oh dangerous is also Violence, and I am Violence. Please note the emphasis on Vi part" Vi smile was ever widen.

"I know"

"So" She put the picture aside "When will we hunt him?"

"Tomorrow we will announce about the wanted man, then we start the hunt" Caitlyn leaned at her chair and gets comfortable. "Honestly, I'm bored with paper work and a bit of sniping would actually be nice"

"Nice" Vi nodded "That's the Cait that I know."


	6. Troubles

Chapter 6

Troubles

It was night and he could see the scattering officers in the city, this time they were too many to count. Cautious on every street that he took, Graves swiftly go to the other side without any attention attracted by the patrolling police. He could already see his face on the wanted posters, stick on every sign, advertisement placements and others. The patrolling officers started to knock on every house that they can find, making sure the wanted man was not hiding among the civilians. He look at a poster that was nailed to a sign, he took it and read.

 **Malcolm Graves**

 **(Graves Face)**

 **A tall man with a muscular build, aged with a thick facial hair**

 **With the power of the Sheriff given by the City of Piltover, A hunt will happen and end until the criminal is face with the justice of Piltover law.**

 **Crimes:**

 **Trespassing.**

 **Murder.**

 **Attempted murder.**

 **Robbery.**

 **Terrorist.**

 **Bounty:**

 **1,000,000.00 Gold**

He could only sigh with his situation, he rolled the poster and put in his pocket. "Fuckers want me bad" cursed Graves. But he had to move, or else the patrols would get him. TF had gone far and this time he had more things to worry than that son of a gun. He had only one rule in the type of situation that he was facing, cross the border. Not only the city was big, robots was also helping the hunt, it seems life was hating him more. The stacks were not with him and luck seem to be bias to the police of Piltover.

The best bet was the back alley and he did not pause to think about it, it was common sense. Piltover was no different from any city, there will always be an underground groups that have alternatives paths to do their bad doings. The back alley usually provides secret entrances or doors to enter, surely the patrols suspect a few place but they were not criminals to know on how and where it was hidden. Graves was no stranger to bad things, Bilgewater had the most secret paths yet every entrance was hidden well, but who knows the thousand of hidden passages of Bilgewater.

* * *

He was right about the back alley, there was a secret path. A sewer door to be precise, no bigger than his body, he had a hard time to fit but he manages. The secret path led to the sewers of Piltover, dark and filthy, the sewers were still the same even in the City of Progress. The sewer was more to a maze, channeling water to one destination but in many ways. The paths were dimly lighted by the fluorescent lights, making each path the same with little difference.

He start to move, though he had no direction to move, it was better for him move rather than stay stationary. As he walk, he could hear running water, droplets of water hitting the floor and squealing mouse that filled the silence. Cockroaches sometimes came out from the small space between the old bricks that was covered with thick moss. Then something stops him, a graffiti in green that was at the walls of the sewer. "TWITCH WAS HERE!" it wrote , then he heard a cynical laugh that echoes the place.

Graves encounters Twitch a few times, most of it was a coincidence, other times was to kill the pest . He look down and saw a trail of green goo, it smell stinky but was absolutely differently from the smell of the sewers. He decided to follow the trail, maybe he could meet the rat and find a way to get out of the city.


	7. Inner Thoughts

Chapter 7

Inner Thoughts

The trail led The Outlaw to a factory, with pipes rooted from the ground and big machinery that occupy much of the space. From the looks of it, the factory was using the thermal heat beneath the ground to power the big machinery. Though the factory was closed for the night, he could hear the hissing of steam from the big machines. The place was dark and cold but his eyes manage to make out the shape of the objects. He then goes to the near window, to check what was happening outside. Just as he arrives to the window, he was blinded by the lights of the police vehicles.

No way he would escape during the night, the sewers were a maze and he would be dead before he could find out where was where. Sneaking on the back alley was another good idea, but looking at the increasing numbers of patrols personnel and also the addition of robots was a death wish. He decided to stay for the night, he was tired and he want to solve the problems when he gets enough shut eye.

He left the window and search for a place to get some rest. He started to stroll around, with his footsteps echoes the place, he was truly alone this time. Every door knob he twist was locked and if not, the rooms were only storage compartment that had no space to sleep or lie down

Then he saw a lighted room, not far from the current place he was. The door was open just enough to see a part of the room. He then moved towards the wall and beside the door, he walk slowly to make sure his footsteps was not noticeable. He stops when he was close to the door, he was hearing for voices or other manmade sounds, but only silence he could hear. He then nudge the door with Destiny, the door start to open slowly while making a creaking noise.

Then he push the door revealing the room, there was no one. The room seem to be a resting room but a decent one. It only had a small light bulb that lighted the room, a round table fit for two people at once and a used sofa that can fit 3 people at once. The ceiling was leaking water and the walls were old with its wallpaper being torn. it was not a hotel suite but beggars are not choosers, he decided to sleep at the room.

He put Destiny beside the sofa, leaning it to the wall. He then close the door but was not fully shut. He goes to the sofa and sat on it, he sunk into the sofa a bit, it was really used. He gets comfortable by moving a bit until a certain spot. He had nothing to do but to look at the color faded ceiling, then he started to ponder about his life.

He was alone, always. From start till now, there's nobody that he could ask help, to refer or even talk when it was hard. He accept the fact long ago when he was a cutthroat but times like this reminded him about the harshness of going solo.

The only person that he truly believed was TF, heck sometimes he can't even believe himself. When problems arrived, he was there to find a solution and to get away clean. Guess that's the reason why he didn't shoot TF as soon as he see him, he can't pull himself to kill an old friend. His betrayal was something that he didn't even thought even for a moment, he knew that TF would take a shot for him as he would do the same.

The pain and agony, he was at the tip of sanity during his imprisonment in the Locker. Just thinking about it angered him, fisting his right hand. Why, just why? Graves made a decision that the only reason why TF did what he had done was because he can. All the days of stealing, looting and heist were meant nothing to him, everything that he done was for his own good and only him. To TF, Graves was just only a mere a puppet.

He could only sigh for the moment, he was tired and thinking about killing him was not helping at all, it only provides unnecessary anger not drive. He had more important things to worry. Then he took out all of his cigar from one of his pocket . Unfortunately, there was only one cigar left. It was quite weird, he usually restock his cigar stock when it was only five left.

He hold the cigar with his two fingers and look at it, thinking whether to smoke it or not. The old brown colored cigar with some golden lining made him want to smoke it badly. But he put the cigar back to his cigar pocket and decided to save it later. He leaned to the sofa and close his eyes, he smiles as the sofa started to became more cozier. _Guess old things are the best_ thought Graves. He was starting to drift to slumber as his muscles and eyes became weak.

"Good night, Destiny" he yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

A man peek to the lighted room, he made sure that he can't be seen by the person at the room. Then he realized it was the wanted man, Malcolm Graves. _Shit! it's the Outlaw_ thought the man _calm down just get out the place quietly and tell the Sheriff._ The man nodded _yeah that's a good idea, tell the Sheriff and she could handle the situation._ He quietly get out from the factory and rush to the Sheriff Department.


	8. A Good Way To Die

Chapter 8

A Good Way To Die

Graves splits Destiny into two, replacing the shells inside of her with a more packed one. While he was reloading, he looked outside the window that was situated beside him. Police surrounded the place and civilians taking interest of the situation with some taking photographs. He was a dead man, no place to hide or run, trapped like a prisoner waiting for the hanging. He could also hear a voice that was loud yet dampened by the walls of the factory.

"Malcolm Graves" said the police outside. "Come out and surrender, put down your weapon and face Piltlovian law. If not, deadly force will be used."

Graves just grins and laugh a bit as the voice started to repeat, "Law dogs" said Graves to himself "Always followin' the book"

Graves finished reloading the shotgun and reconnects it into one. There was a saying when he was at The Locker "Ain't got time but planning", a saying that he hold to this day and helped him to go through the rough days. He gets out from the room and start planning on how to counter the situation. The voice that repeats will indicate how much time he have, if the voice stop, that mean the assault team will start the hunt.

Walking around the place, he knocks the big machinery, wanting to know the thickness of the steel. He doesn't know what was the factory was producing but the steel plates was thick enough to stop a few bullets. Since the factory had the big machinery that occupy much of the spaces of the factory, it provide narrow path that he could take advantage on it.

Then he goes to the near ladder that will lead to an upper platform, he put down Destiny and climb the ladder. The platform had just enough space for someone to walk and meant for maintenance of the hanging pipes and machinery that was at the roof. He arrived at the platform and it started to shake, he could feel the screws and bolts was about to give. But he balanced himself and the platform started to stabilize.

From the high point, he was at a disadvantage. Snipers could take base at the platform, with a clear view of below. The big machinery can give him cover from sniper fire but an assault team could pin him down. Graves came down and pick up Destiny, then an idea came up. He took out a shell and throw at the ground, he shot the shell and it explode. Since the shell doesn't have a barrel to focus the energy, it explode the buck into many directions just like a grenade.

So he put shotgun shells on the small spaces of the metal struts that hold the platform, one shot and it would create a chain of small explosion that was strong enough to destroy the platform. After Graves finishes the setup, he then takes out a few shells and hold it for a while.

He realizes the small holes that was at the floor and it was abundant. He put one shell if the hole was small and two or more if bigger. He put the copper part facing up so that anyone steps it would ignite the shell. Since the robots in the city were metal and the boots of police teams contain little metal, just a contact was suffice to activate the shell to explode.

Graves finished and got up from kneeling to set up the traps, the sigh of relief sounded the factory knowing that all the traps were ready. He solved all the problems, ground forces would be lessen by the traps in the holes. It was common sense that snipers would take high point and the only high point that the factory provide was the platform, the only thing he had to do was to shoot the struts and the platform would came down like rain.

Graves then sits beside Destiny and put her on his lap, he touches and runs his hand at Destiny barrel, feeling the scratches and the uneven surface of the two barrel at his fingertips. He stopped when his hand arrive at the end of the barrel, he smiled as he could remember how did Destiny gets the scratches from the various work that he done.

"It's been a long time" said Graves to Destiny. "You've been pantin' like an old bull, you spoiled girl"

It was weird for someone like Graves to do such thing but ever since TF betrayal, he trust no one.

"Well part of it was m'fault but I'm gonna pamper ya' after this is over" Graves pats Destiny. "A girl like you should be rewarded, been with me since the beginning"

Destiny was with him from the day that he bought her until this very day, as the day has passed, he started to talk with the shotgun like it was a human being, listening his thought and feelings. Then he remembers something, he forgot to make a plan to escape. Plans to fight and counter was already set, but in time, he will dried up with only his fist to fight in a gunfight.

"I've been thinkin..'" Graves leaned and closed his eyes. "I think it's time for us to hang the coat"

Graves was still human, he still has a heart, and hearts always has doubts. Most of the times he fell down, fell down hard. But revenge kept him moving and he got up even though he was getting lower. He was stupid to keep playing the game, he kept bluffing without realizing the cards in his hand. There is no use to make the plan, whether he would fight till the death or face the court and wait for the hanging.

He lose the game and starting to accept the loss, but if you play a game, you have to finish it properly. So Graves got up and go to the center of the factory, facing at the iron door entrance. Graves knew that they would come from the front and also the back door, surrounding him into an inevitable end. Graves going to make sure that the police will try their best to kill him and bring six to seven law dogs with him.

"Outgun and outnumbered" said Graves as he smirk "Ain't that a good way of dying."

He hold Destiny firmly and waits for the police come in to the factory.


	9. Purpose

Chapter 9

Purpose

Citizens start to take interest on the situation, grouping up and restlessly tries to get a better viewing of the situation. The media also came to the situation, interviewing with every police personnel they can find and taking pictures with their camera flashing blindingly. The police authority tried their best to control the situation by explaining to the citizens and the media about the situation. Then a black car arrived to the scene, it took attention of many.

A black tall thin man came out from the car, wearing a police uniform and a flat cap. With medals many at his breast, golden and silver combined. He was standing firmly, walking with discipline towards the scene. He was old, having a mustache and hair that was mixed black and white color. His nose was flat and his eyes was focused.

"Commissioner Jones!"

The media then started to rush towards the man, running even with their heavy media equipment. Commissioner Jones was surrounded by the various media people but he did not flinch, he raised his hand so that the media would give him space. Out of respect, the media did what he wanted even though he did not speak it. Camera flashes and dozens of questions that wanted to be answered, he did not answered yet the media kept walking with him despite being denied.

"What is happening?" ask one of the media, it resulted the many others to be silenced. "This is only a factory yet it is closed and barred by the police?"

Microphones was put towards his face but he continued to walk.

"Nothing. We just wanted to make sure things are being normal." he answered it simply.

"Rumor has it that the wanted man, Malcolm Graves, is inside the factory? The murderer that attempt to kill Jayce yesterday night. Is it true?"

"Speculations are speculations, not facts." Jones stopped and faced the media. "Everything is alright and will be managed by me from now on. Let us not panic or rage for no reason, I urge that civilians to stay at home and stay safe. Cancel any arrangement that are near with the crime scene, if necessary."

"How about the Sheriff?" asked another reporter.

The Commissioner glared at him. "None of your business."

Jones departed from the place and continue to walk toward the factory. There was the yellow line and a big police officer waiting at his post. When the officer realized the Commissioner was coming, he called a few of his friends through his radio. Then the officer intervene with the situation, stopping the media as they followed the Commissioner. More and more officer came to calm the situation down and finally the Commissioner was walking alone.

Another officer was at the yellow line, he was taking the place of the previous officer and waited calmly. The Commissioner stops right in front of him and nodded, the officer saluted him and take off the yellow tape so that it would gave space for the Commissioner to walk.

"Thank you sonny." said the Commissioner as he walk pass the officer.

"Would be my pleasure sir." answered the man.

The officer then put the yellow tape back and looked at the situation unfold between police officer and reporters. The officer had to use force to calm the media down and knowing the Commissioner was gone, many of the reporter disperse and continue to search someone that they could ask.

The Commissioner walks towards a tent that acts as a base of operation, from communications to technical stuff would happen. As he walk to the tent, many officers that was sitting or talking stand straight seeing the Commissioner. Some of the smiled while others kept the face serious, regardless, the Commissioner nodded as much officers that he can.

Four officers that was wearing a rather different uniform waited at the center of the tent. The officers circled the a round table where there was a map on top of it. Once the Commissioner arrived, all four synchronized facing the respected person and salute. With a nod, the four personnel put their hands on their back and relax their pose.

"State your name and rank." said the Commissioner.

From left to right they introduce themselves.

"Captain Sanchez, Alpha team, assault team."

"Captain Hamilton, Charlie team, medic team."

"Captain Brook, Delta team, heavy team."

"Captain Jean, Bravo team, sniper and comms team"

All the captains spoke with a discipline tone, showing their experience and time they've been in the police department. The Commissioner just nods, impressed with the team that was present in front of him.

"As you all know, I'm not in charge with this operation but since the Sheriff has a few problems that cannot be evaded, I have to take her place." said Jones looking at the captains. "I received a call saying that there is a wanted man in the factory? Now, what can you tell me about the situation."

Captain Jean raises her hand, with a nod the Commissioner gave permission to speak. "We have confirmed that the fugitive inside is Malcolm Graves, the one that the Sheriff wanted to hunt. By the looks of the picture that the Recon Drones sent, he is waiting for us to come and is ready to figt"

"Oh really?"said Jones curiously with a giggle that was barely noticeable. "So the man expect us to come? to arrest him?"

"Not really" Captain Hamilton conceded. "He is armed but weird is that he is currently taking place here" Hamilton pointed at the center of the map. "Vulnerable to any possible attacks, we have every advantage to put the man down Sir."

"So you are telling me this man want to fight with us?"

"Possibly but we did not see any traps being set up?"

"Did you double check?"

"Well no" said Captain Brooks with a bit of regret in his tone."Because he shot every single recon drone we sent, we already sent backup drones but the outcome was still the same. He is still at the same place, waiting for us to make a move."

"Really?" Jones turn his body and looked at the factory with a suspicious look. "Waiting us to make a move you say? The man, is he armed with a lot of things or what?"

"Just a shotgun" answered Jean. "Little to no armor but knowing that the man manage to fight with Jayce unharmed, we expect some considerable resistance."

"Sanchez, can you deal with him?" Jones look at him making him surprised as he was focus on the map.

"Yes.." said Sanchez abruptly, he took a breath and calm himself down. "Surround him and he is good as dead, if you order us to kill him."

"Get Alpha team ready for deployment, give them Hextech armor and a few semi autos while you're at it but send robots to dry him a bit. No armor means he should agile." Jones look at the other captains. "Charlie team will go overwatch, get to the fight if anything get messy. While Bravo and Delta goes on standby, clear?"

All nod in agreement, understanding what their order was. Alpha and Charlie depart from the place while the remainder continue to discuss the operation the Commissioner. The Commissioner looked at Hamiton and called him.

"Hamilton!" Hamilton looked at the Commissioner. "Don't be a burden to me."

"Yes sir." the captain of Charlie continue to walk to his team.

* * *

The white spirit levitate on a boulder while her dark counterpart orbits around her. Lamb was meditating, enjoying the surrounding life such as the sound of the waterfall not far or the sound of birds chirping with melody. Suddenly something make Lamb goes out of focus and wolf stops orbiting.

"What is it Lamb?" ask Wolf looking at Lamb. "Did something happen?"

Lamb just nod, she has no feelings towards the things that happen but she know everything happen, it made Wolf worried. "Have you ever wonder about our purpose?" said Lamb in melancholic tone.

"No? Yes? But I know my purpose is to hunt"

"Each beginning has an end. That is the rules of life. And we complete the rules to the humans that will die"

"Yes I HUNT to those who RUN" said Wolf furiously.

"And I claim to those who accept it" Lamb continues "But what if someone who accept it yet deny it? have you ever wonder?"

"Uhh I don't know... We can both claim it right?"

"I'm afraid someone would break the rules once again" Lamb took her weapon and stands on her hooves, she walk forward while Wolf follows behind her. "Let's haste to the next soul, dear Wolf"


	10. Dead Man Walkin'

Chapter 10

Dead Man Walkin'

"Charlie in" sounded the radio that was at Sanchez left shoulder.

Sanchez push the two buttons that was at the side of the radio. "Alpha to Charlie, is the target in sight?"

"No, not yet."

"Update once you see him."

"Copy that."

"And make sure you get my ass if anything turns bad."

"Copy mother fucking that."

He put aside the radio and look at his team, four men stood in front of him. Lightly armored and with Hextech SMGs, their face were hidden behind mask, black goggles and helmet. Though Sanchez can't see their faces, he knew each one, who is who and their origins. Piltover assault teams usually never change their teammates because trust was hard to develop.

"Alright guys, you know who are we facing" He look at his team, standing with their weapons at hand. "Malcolm Graves is his name, just one man and we go home and live our lives."

"I want to make it simple and quick, smooth just like butter." Sanchez continue "Split up, surround him and pin him down, give a few shot if you have too but don't kill him, Am I clear?"

His faceless team nodded without even saying a word. Sanchez knew that his team was determined to serve even at the cost of their lives, so he has nothing to worried about.

Suddenly his radio started screech. "Charlie here, suspect is in sight, suspect is waiting facing the door that you are stationed. Urge to send robot as much as you can to function as a distraction, over."

"Clear, we have two dozen robots on standby. We are about to engage, are you ready Charlie?"

"Always Alpha, Medpacks and bullets a bunch if anything messy happens."

"Good."

Sanchez put aside his radio and signals his team with a nod. His team start to move, 2 of the team move towards the door, planting explosive at the iron door. While the remainder of the team set up the robots that was queuing not far from them, divided by 2 line, each line has 12 units of robot meant to soak any bullets.

The ones that planted the explosives gave a nod while holding the button that would activate the bomb, waiting the signal from Sanchez. Sanchez look at the ones that set up the robots and they also gave a nod.

"Move to the sides of the door." All of them then haste to the side of the door, 3 at the left while 2 at the right. Sanchez took a deep breath and gave the order. "Now"

 **BOOM**

The force of the explosion forcefully push the door inside the factory, disconnecting each one from the latches that hold them. They all cough as the explosives created a cloud of smoke, it also obscured their vision. Then the robots started to move inside the factory and the assault team follow behind. The door lead to a small corridor but he could see the more spacious area just a few meters away.

The robots marched forward in two lines while Sanchez was at the middle with two men at each of his side. As they go closer to the more spacious area, they could see the fugitive waiting with his big weapon.

* * *

Graves hold Destiny firmly as he hears the iron door being touched, he expects that the assault team was planting some explosives. He doesn't know who or even what was on the other side but he could only brace himself on what would come next.

 **BOOM**

The door exploded, resulting a big cloud of smoke that blurred his vision and sound that made his ears ringing. He adjusted and it became clearer on what was coming, a swarm of robot. They marched with eyes red searching for a target that was Malcolm Graves. They marched in a line but it was only because they were at a small corridor.

The marching shakes the ground of the factory but not even a hint of fear in Graves heart. Once they arrived at a more spacious area, they started to spread like ants coming out from their nest. They stop and stand motionless, he started to hear a voice from the many robots that echoes the room.

"Malcolm Graves" echoes the voice, Graves look left and right to see where the voice came from. "You have convicted crimes against this city, crimes that are heavy and must be judged by the law of Piltover"

Graves growls, struggling to find the voice. He knows that the voice were among the robots, but he couldn't properly point it.

"Stand down and be judged by the court that is truthful and unbiased." the voice finishes it sentence and silence struck the factory. The robot still did not move but their eyes were red signify they will attack when ordered. Graves had nothing to say, with his trigger finger firmly touching the trigger, he was ready to disagree.

* * *

Sanchez stay among the robots but he stayed at the back so that the fugitive would not know his location. His team was already spread among the robot, some as far as he could shout while other just a few robots beside him.

 _ten seconds left..._ Sanchez wore his goggles, expecting to engage the fight. _8...7...6...5..._ He look to his left and right, his team eyes was already at their guns sights. _3...2...1..._

The robots started to move and his team follows them behind, closing in towards Graves and his team was starting to giving burst shots to him. He raises his palm so that the team would pause for a while so that the robot would lead the march and the team followed the given order. Some robots were destroyed instantly as Graves shot them down but the robots still continue their pursue towards the suspect.

Sanchez kneel down and give a few burst of shots, he realizes that his shot was not accurate, it started to spread and hitting other things such as the machinery behind the fugitive and the robots that were pursuing. Sanchez move cautiously forward to get better aim and so did his team. As seconds pass by, Sanchez realizes that the numbers of robots were decreasing , he moved forward in a more faster pace.

He kneel to his knee and let the robots move forward, acting as a distraction for the fugitive to shoot. He focus his eyes to his Hextech SMG merely iron sights, he made sure that it was targeted at his torso so that the shots would put him down. He had a hard time to make the shots as the fugitive was turning his body left and right to shoot the robots that was nearing to him. The iron sights was precisely at the wanted man torso, the timing was right and he was confident that the shot will land. Just as he wanted to pull the trigger...

 **BOOM**

An explosion occurred on his left , he could see at the end of his left eye that was comparable to a mine explosion. He look to his left to get a better viewing and two of his team were grounded, in blood and seriously injured. The whole swarm to his left was all lost, destroyed by the explosion that was shockingly destructive.

"Charlie, two of my men are down. Requesting back up, I repeat, requesting back up." pleaded Sanchez to his radio.

"Copy that Alpha, on our way." answered the radio.

Sanchez shifted his sight towards the remaining squad on his right, that was still continuing to move forward, pressuring the fugitive with gunshots. "MIKE, PAUL. PUSH FORWARD AND COVER ME." the two remaining soldier look at Sanchez for a moment and nods, continuing they're push. He then quickly sprint toward his fallen men, forgetting about the fugitive completely.

* * *

Things happened so fast, he was having a hard time dealing with the swarms, plus the bullets whizzing through. The explosion to his right manage to cut down the numbers to half, surprisingly, he didn't expect the make shift mines would be successful, let alone killing a couple of men. His right was settled now his left was left to concern.

He sees a man rushing towards the fallen men, moaning in pain and dying as the second pass by. As much he wanted to shoot the man, a bullet gone through his left lower torso as he was thinking about it. He gritted his teeth as the pain of tearing flesh registered to his brain, he look to his left and the swarm was still advancing.

 _There's a sayin'_ Graves took a smoke canister from his belt with his left hand, he twist the upper part of the canister with his teeth. _Deal one thing at a time_ Smoke started to came out from the top part of the canister. By then, the man arrived at to his fallen comrades, managing their wounds.

"Betting blind!" Graves throws the canister at the man and his fallen comrades, blinding their vision entirely.

Graves focuses the remaining of the robots that was advancing and giving a few shot to them.

* * *

Sanchez arrived to his fallen teammates, he checks each one of them by touching their bodies. It was more worst than he thought. One of the teammates lost his leg, his right leg was left with torn flesh and cracked bones. The other one had shrapnel pierce through his body, bleeding horrendously.

"Charlie, both are severe conditions and unconscious state, requesting immediate backup" Sanchez reported to his radio. "I repeat, immediate back up!"

"We're coming, just stay put" answered the radio.

"Stay with me" Sanchez waste no time and pressure the wounds on his bleeding teammate, he had no proper equipment but he tries his best to keep his friends alive.

"Betting blind!" someone called, he looked at Graves and saw the smoke canister that he threw. It bounces and stop in front of him, hissing smoke. The canister exploded and he was in a cloud of smoke, his vision was cut to none and he could only hear the gunshots that happened at the factory.

He tried his best to get up but the smoke was thick, suffocating his lung and making it harder to breath. He cough and fell to his bottom, struggling to breath and see what was happening.

 _Where's the hell is Charlie_ thought Sanchez _We're dying out here_

Gunshots was the only thing he could hear at this point with addition to the voice of Mike and Paul shouting their lungs out. The smoke started to dissipate and his vision came back, he looked at the remaining robots and only few stands. Mike and Paul was still standing and continuing to shoot...

 **BOOM**

It was short lived...

Both of them and the remaining robots was all gone by an explosion bigger than the one before, only a big crater was left. Sanchez eyes widen seeing Mike and Paul was killed by the explosion.

The fugitive walks towards Sanchez one step at a time, with his shotgun at his hand, composed and still calm. Sanchez desperately took out his side arm pistol and shoot at the coming killer, but none of them manage to hit the target. He pulls the trigger until it clicks, until the gun was dry of ammunition.

Fear was the only thing that Sanchez felt at the time, his body was shivering because of it. _I..I'm gonna die here_ His pistol fell to the ground and he tries to back off but the corpse of his friends stopping him to do so. Graves stood tall in front of Sanchez, his face showed stern look towards the

captain but soon gone as he was focused at his gun.

"Well" Graves split his shotgun into two and insert shotgun shells into the empty slots. "Guess you're the only one"

Sanchez had no words to utter, fear numbed his tongue.

"Ya' boys sure did a fuss but then again, I'm the last one standin'" Graves connected his shotgun into one and aim at Sanchez "Any last words..."

"..."

Graves sigh and shoot the man head into a million pieces, the corpse hands was still shivering but finally went dead after a few seconds. "I take that as a no" He looks at his surrounding, destroyed robots filled the place with five police personnel dead by his hand.

"Things got real messy..." sighed Graves.


	11. Hot Head

Chapter 11

Hot Head

Jones and the captain of Delta team, Brooks, were discussing at the map table. Planning more if the operation was elongated far more than expected and the fugitive, Malcolm Graves, was different than the other fugitive they face before. Jones had doubts on Sanchez handling Graves as he could hear shots of the Outlaw shotgun being used even from the outside. The sound that the shotgun create was loud as thunder and made the officers around the place flinch.

"We already barricaded north, east and south of the factory" explained Brooks to Jones, pointing at the map in front of him "while the west part of the factory are occupied by officers, consider the amount pedestrians that walk by and also the base that we currently situated in."

"Make sure the south of the factory is ready to open if needed" Jones pointed at the map. "I called reinforcement to come in, I got a feeling in my gut that this operation will be longer than we want"

"Yes sir" he nodded. "I will inform them as soon as-" The sound of the Outlaw shotgun suddenly absent at the situation, it even silenced the civilian that was surrounding the factory.

Jones look at the factory with serious expression.

 _Is it over?_ thought Jones _No, men like him won't fall that easy_

"What is the current situation of Alpha?" pressured Jones to Brooks.

"Uhm..." He didn't know what to answer but thankfully Jeans arrived to the place. Captain Jean was about to speak but suddenly she move closer towards Captain Brooks. She whisper at Brooks ear, suddenly his eyes widen.

"What happen?"puzzled Jones. "And what's with the whispering?"

"We lost Alpha" said Brooks gravely. "Graves manage to eliminate the robots"

"Then where the hell is Charlie!" The Commissioner spoke in a higher volume, infuriated by the facts. Every casualties was on his name, not the Sheriff. Something he wanted to evade in any operation he managed.

"They were about to help but they didn't make it in time"

"Charlie is going to attack and-" Jean conceded but was soon cut by the commissioner .

"No, I want Charlie retreat. Their kit is not made for full on attack." He shook his head. "Jean I want you to tell Charlie to get the hell out of there, after that ready Bravo team with sniper rifles and tact utilities. Brooks get your team ready, juggernauts and full autos. If Charlie refuse, I want Delta to proceed and give cover fire and get Charlie the hell out of the place. The priority is to put Malcolm Graves down without any more casualties!"

"Yes sir" Both of them depart from the place and do what was ordered.

 _Hamilton is a hot head_ thought Jones _I have to make sure that he doesn't kill himself._

* * *

Hamilton was shocked after seeing his friend being mercilessly killed by Graves, he now hid himself and his team in one of the rooms of the factory. He sat on one of the many boxes in the room, thinking on what could he have done to save Sanchez and his team. His team look at him with pity but he just ignored them completely.

"Ehmm Captain, any orders" ask one of his team.

He ignored him and gets back to his world of thought. Five people died because of him, because he was too late to react.

"Base to Charlie, report in." sounded Hamilton radio "Base to Charlie, report in."

It was a female voice, notably from Bravo team. Hamilton refuses to answer the radio, even though his crew was looking at him, implying him to answer. The glares of his crew started to annoy him, so he answered the radio.

"This is Charlie reporting." said Hamilton

"What is your current status" ask the radio.

"We're at one of the room of factory, our location is not yet compromised by the fugitive."

"The Commissioner order Charlie to fall back from the place"

"The situation is a one man fugitive, we outnumbered the fugitive by five and our equipment is more than enough to take down the fugitive. I would like to ask the permission to engage"

"Charlie is ordered to fall back and wait further others"

"Copy that" he answered.

The radio went silent and his team look at him. He took his knife from his thigh and cut the cord of the radio. His team was shock seeing what he did, it was clearly an act of revolt of order.

"We're going to kill this mother fucker" Hamilton got up and took his weapon beside him. He look at his crew that was somewhat having mix feeling about the situation. Some disagree while the others were committed to kill the fugitive.

"But captain, base ordered us to fall back" said one of his crew.

"Are you challenging my order officer?" he eyed at his underling.

"With all respect captain, this is an act of revolt"

"Well I call that bullshit. Why should you keep the situation longer when you can end it?" His teammates were speechless and continue to hear the fight of speech.

"I understand captain but make your orders with rational thinking"

"Rational? No, should there be rational decision on taking down a murderer? killer of friends and family?"

"No captain but he's a dangerous man."

"Not after he's dead" Hamilton knows if he continues, he won't go anywhere. He backs off and move towards the door. "Those who disagree can go, you're no longer in my command. While the rest follow me and stay together, we're going to kill this mother fucker once and for all."

His crew follows him, leaving the man alone. The young officer had no options but to join.

* * *

One of Captain Jean crew was trying her best to make contact with Charlie but no one was answering. She was turning the knobs and pushing the buttons on her radio module, but screeches was the only result she obtain. She even tried adjusting her headphones, knowing it could be the device problem but she was wrong.

Her captain was behind her, expecting good news and worrying about Charlie. She look at her captain with a regretful face and shook her head. Captain Jean could just sigh at the situation, she knew Hamilton was a hot head.

She move towards the base where the Commissioner and Brooks were planning operation. Brooks had already changed into his juggernaut suit and it was big, matching for its name.

"Charlie refuse to communicate, we lost contact on his radio" said Jean.

"Brooks get your team in and make it quick, Jean send 2 sniper with Delta. Take high point and shoot him down if they get the chance, if Delta manage to get Charlie out , the snipers also get out. got it."

Both of them nods.


	12. A Captain Honest Opinion

Chapter 12

A Captain Honest Opinion

The sea was a fierce force to be reckon with, the waves were sometimes calm and carry a peaceful breeze that can be consider as paradise to some. But when the sea shows its fury, no man made ship can sail as the waves were monsters and the winds were a hurricane. But not for the Deadpool, it triumphs the force of the sea just like a titan that walks the earth, taming the force with force.

The crew of the Deadpool struggles to do their work, as furious gust and waves hits the decks of the ship. The men that was task to straighten the ropes of the mast would rather flee to lower deck than doing their job. The captain of the ship was controlling the wheel of the ship, having a full view of the deck and also the crew. He was not satisfied.

Gangplank controlled the wheel of the Deadpool, she followed the commands of her captain willingly as she go through the big waves of the sea. The Saltwater Scourge was not flinched by the mere storm, he stand firmly and holds the wheel of the ship as tight as he could. He looked at his crew that was at the deck.

The ones that stayed longer with him had no fear of the waves and storm, fearlessly doing what the captain ordered. The new ones on the other hand was cowering behind cover and refuse to do anything, fearing the sea wrath. Gangplank frowned seeing the new ones.

"Straighten up the lines boys just like the whores at bay!" Ordered Gangplank. "The sea won't kill ya until I say so!"

Quickly the cowards rush to their works, fearing Gangplank would kill them after this.

* * *

The sea finally showed her mercy, calming the waves and the storm as night took day place. The crew of the Deadpool was nothing more than exhausted, maintaining the ship so it would sail without any harm. Wet and cold, they could only sleep shivering on their sleeping net that was hung on the lower decks of the ship. The lower decks were meant to be dry so that the black powder would be usable and not get wet, but it doesn't mean it was warmer than the outside.

Tike was a young man, trying to get a better life in a crew and fortunately manage to get himself in the Deadpool. Though Gangplank was not one of his captain of choice, living a life at sea seem to fit him rather than living life at land. Shivering like dying, he tries his best finding a heat source so he could warm himself.

Some of the Deadpool crew was already asleep, snoring as loud as a whale giving a holler. Tike walks through the poorly lighted deck, with the ships creaking filling the silence, besides the snoring of his crew. Then he saw a table, that had a candle lighted on top of it. He walks towards it with a more faster pace, inpatient to get his source of warmth. He sat at the near stool and warm himself by nearing the palm of his hands to the fire.

"Could'ya spare some of the heat" said someone, the man near himself to the fire, showing his presence. "You blocking it."

"Bryan! Sorry lass, I'm shivering to death here" argued Tike.

Bryan was one of Tike friend, he was older than him, probably on his late 40's with a beard to fit. Bryan was the one who vouch him to get into the crew.

"You're not alone in this deck, so please, leave the fire be." gestured the old man.

Suddenly five people then show their presence, with grumpy faces.

"Oh. Sorry" He apologized with an innocent smile.

Six men sat at the table, each and everyone, wet and shivering just like Tike. They did not said anything, just looking at the candle, hoping the heat would warm them. They had nothing better to do, just looking at the shortening candle. Some of them sigh just to fill the silence, other just cough randomly. The creaking sound of the ship and calmed waves somewhat gave a peaceful situation, but the snores of the ship's crew completely spoils it.

"So.. isn't there a story to tell?" suggested Tike "I mean the captain is in his room, we can't sleep and there's a candle."

All six men nodded and agreed with an "Aye".

But then silent struck as nobody had a story to tell, they look at each other hoping the person next to them would have a story.

"Do you want to hear about the Outlaw?"said Bryan. "Rumor has it that he fought 50 people at once and manage to get out clean"

"Nay" one of the men disagreed "That just mere myth"

"Who is this Outlaw?" questioned Tike, he never heard the name.

"Nothing more than a fraud outlaw" said the man before. "People kept telling story 'bout him a lot, like he was somekin' of hero"

"Am I hearing from Seth himself?" teased Bryan. "Didn't know you cared about these measly stories?"

Seth was an old man, similar to Bryan age and had an eye patch to distinct himself from the other crew. He was bald and with a big and bulbous stomach, he also never wear a shirt to show his tattoos.

"I'm telling the truth to the young man. Can we tell another story beside the man, he's just a myth." Seth concluded.

"I was a myth" A voice said, it was not one of them and it took the seven men attention. All of them recognized the voice and hope they were wrong. The man emerges from the darkness and show who he was, it was Gangplank. "Yet I'm right in front of ya' lads.

"Telling stories lads?" Gangplank walk towards the table, slowly. "I thought it was a child thing" With every single step the Captain took, it send chills to their spines. Gangplank was the ruler of Bilgewater and a force that no one should be reckon with.

"Stories are filled with lies and deceit" Gangplank arrived at the table and stand tall in front of the seated men. "But is good time to tell one when the seas are peaceful" He sat at the near chair and get himself comfortable.

All six men went silent and look at their captain, they've never been this close to the Captain. They were mere seamen and had no interaction with captain, except when he gives an order. The men was in awe and also in fear, even for the old timer Seth but Bryan remain composed.

"So you want to know about the Outlaw?" Gangplank look at Tike.

Tike gave a nod, interested on the man.

"Malcolm Graves is one of the most notorious criminals across Runeterra. Known for his ways dealing problems, he's a Bilgewater dog that bites and rarely bark" He took out a knife and an orange from his red coat, he started to skin the fruit. "A card shark that almost never losses, always keen for adventure and fortune. But like a dog he was, his loyalty made him more different than the other cutthroats in Bilgewater"

"He save you from the hanging, didn't he?" said Bryan. "When he was with you and you were caught by the Banditos, they tried to hung you but thanks to the man, you're still alive."

"He _help_ me rather than _save_ my neckfrom the ropes. Sure I might slack a few times but he was not the savior, my neck was thick enough for it to not to break at that time."

"Wait he was one of your crew?" puzzled Tike.

Gangplank look at him and ask "How old are you?"

"26"

"I took him when he was a mere 16 year old lad, he joins my crew and started to show himself. Not long since he join, he'd already make a name for himself by doing a few works that men couldn't even dare to think." Gangplank took effort on skinning the fruit, he made sure that every single cut had the same length "And to my surprise, a young cutthroat became my right hand man "

"But then I recruited a man as bad as Graves, Twisted Fate. A cutpurse, he was not as strong as Graves but his wit just change the game. A man that always had a trick on his sleeves, even at times when you expect you outwit the man" He was halfway skinning the fruit in his hand. "Two different men but get the job done, I never separate the two if I gave an order. They were too good to be together but I know that it wouldn't end good"

"But there was a time I thought myself was the **worst** nightmare to my enemies, but these lads..." Gangplank gave a serious and threatening glare to the men, striking fear to them. "They were the devils that the Bearded Lady curse us, I order them to burn a village and so they did. I could feel the heat of the fire even though I was looking at the village in my ship. The fire was so big as it was the only thing I could see during the night and the screams of the villagers was the only thing I could hear."

All the men that hear gulped of fear, hearing the story, knowing the destruction that the two capable of was frightening.

"But after that day" Gangplank continue. "Graves and I had a few disagreements and left the crew, so did his friend Twisted Fate" Gangplank wipe his hand that was wet by the juices of the fruit." You see I judge a man by his scar and Graves has to many scars for me to judge. But as much as I want him in my crew, I want to put a bullet in his head more"

"So what happen to him?" ask Tike."He's not just a typical lass that suddenly stop right?"

"Twisted Fate betrays him, he send Graves to one of his enemies, Priggs I recalled. After that, things went bad for him. Dealing with bad men means to endure bad things, that's the reality of it."

"Word is that he still hunting Twisted Fate, last seen was at High Noon, he sure has the resiliency to kill him." Bryan commented.

"Nobody is ready for a betrayal, I don't blame the man." Gangplank finished skinning the orange and eat the juicy fruit, the juices start to flow out a bit from the corner of his mouth but later wipe it."He's a hungry dog that will do everything to get himself a piece meat, but the only problem is that he is caged by his own mistakes."

"What was the disagreement that you had with Graves, Captain." questioned Bryan.

"He saved a girl from the village I order him to burn"

"Was it-" asked Bryan.

"The Bounty Hunter" interrupted Gangplank, he glared at the men at the table and sighed. "Should've kill the girl when I had the chance."

"That's enough story tellin' for you old lads..." Gangplank got up from his seat and start to depart from the place."Sleep while you can lads, because tomorrow we'll go to war with Captain Fortune herself" The captain then vanish into the darkness, leaving the men at the table alone with the sole candle lighting the place.

* * *

Hamilton stabs Graves with his knife, deep and quick. Then a few stabs when he could but the strikes prove to be nothing for the man. Graves still stands and gave a few jabs to his face, then a destructive uppercut that sends him back and fall to the ground. Hamilton laid on his back and stunned with the punch, breathing heavy as his muscle was giving up on him. He rolled to his torso and tries to get back up, his nose was bleeding and he was sweating so badly.

He took off his helmet as it was getting heavier for him and tries to endure the pain. He saw his knife that was not far from him, the uppercut resulted him to throw his weapon away. He creep towards the weapon slowly, his hands reaches the weapon but a boot kick the knife away. Then he look up to see Graves, his face was not, at the slightest, in pain.

Graves have some stab wounds and it could be seen that the blood was covering his shirt, incredibly he was still standing. Hamilton could not get up and managed to kneel, he looked at Graves and hopes for mercy. But on Graves face, he had no such intention. Hamilton look at his surrounding, his whole team was dead caused by the man in front of him. He regretted his decision so much, but seeing the man in front has defeated him, the emotion was not useful.

"Come on, I think you can pick up the knife." said Graves, his left hand hold his stab wounds. "Or are you just going to give up?"

Hamilton did not said anything, he looked at the thing that was behind Graves. It was the officer that told him that he was making the wrong decision. The only surviving officer on his team currently, Officer Myers. He was grounded and wounded, but from far away he could tell that he was not seriously injured.

Graves look at where Hamilton was looking, he saw the officer that was still breathing. He thought he had killed him when the whole team attacked him. But seeing he was to weak to get up, the Outlaw denied him for now. Graves walk a few steps to pick up the knife, wipe off the blood and look at the knife. It was sharp.

Walking back to the officer, he brings back not empty handed. Graves stand in front of the officer once again, taunting him once more. "I already picked up the knife, choose wether to fight back or give up?"

Hamilton look to his surrounding, three men died by his irrational decision. He had one desire that was getting Myers the chance to run. He look at Myers once more, the young man raised his head to see his captain. His captain gave a nod, it was a signed for him ready to flee and he was more than ready.

"I'm sorry Myers, it was my fault…" mumbled Hamilton. The man looked at Graves and with all of his remaining energy he leap towards Graves. "DIE MOTHER-"

Graves cuts his throat halfway through his leap, the blood was rushing out just like an opened tap water. Hamilton hold his neck to stop the blood but it was an useless effort. The captain then fell to his side, gurgling till his eyes raised up. Graves then turn his body and throws the knife at the officer that was running away.

"Ahh!" screamed the officer.

The officer then fall to the ground while holding his leg. Graves walked to the man and the man looked at him with eyes that were scared of death. The officer cursed and tried to flee by dragging himself with one hand. Graves realized that the officer had a white band on his shoulders, Graves knew that it meant he was a medic. Good in his situation.

Graves walks to him and kneel down, the officer stopped as Graves hold the knife that was buried at his leg. "You don't want to get paralyzed do ya?"

"What do you want? Just tell me what do you want?" begged the officer.

"A deal."


	13. Discussion

Chapter 13

Discussion

Piltover Finest, that was the name that Vi made since the duo work together, a quite boastful yet deserved name. After a few delays, the two finally came to the scene but in different transportation. Caitlyn arrived at the scene by a blue sedan that was not luxurious and a common model among the citizens of the city, she was not poor but she had good reasons why she took the common model, one of them was to evade attention from the citizens and media crew. Her friend was taking the exact opposite, she came to the scene with her distinctive superbike, arriving with such speed and sound that took attention of many.

Caitlyn already arrive at the place earlier as usual, with a swarm of media crew and sightseer behind her being hold up by police officers. Vi stop in front her and took of her helmet, she looked at her friend that seem to be irritated and say "Sup cupcake" with a smile.

"You're awfully late Vi" She raises a brow, Caitlyn was worrying about the situation and her friend in some way needlessly elongated the situation.

"You know me" She got off from her superbike and took off her leather jacket, revealing her unique classic attire . "The Vi that you know and loved."

"Please hurry, the Commissioner is waiting for us and he has been responsibly taking care the situation"

"Commissioner? we have a Commissioner?" Surprised as she was, she never heard the rank existence. "I thought you're the highest ranking officer in Piltover" She took her big gauntlets that was tied at the back of the superbike.

"Next time come to the office frequently, but now let's haste to base." Caitlyn started to move towards the base. "Wouldn't want him to rage."

"Hey wait!" she then hurriedly wore her gauntlets, worrying she would be left behind.

* * *

Caitlyn already took her sniper rifle with full magazine on her rifle clip, while Vi was also as ready as her friend with her gauntlets hissing steam. The duo walk side by side toward the base of operation where the Commissioner was waiting the two to arrive, hopefully solving the predicament once and for all.

"Now, we will be meeting the Commissioner." Explained Caitlyn, she wanted make sure her friend to respect him. "His name is Jones and I want you to respect him, are we clear?"

"Cool, so you want to me respect the guy and I respect the guy" It was not the reaction that Caitlyn was expecting but she was more than glad to hear it.

"Good" they were moments away from the base and she could see the Commissioner and some other officer discussing something and waiting for the duo arrival at the map table, she glance back at Vi and reminds her. "Respect. Him."

The two of them arrived at the tent and face the Commissioner. His face shows an infuriated expression and made Caitlyn a bit worried. "You're late." he was still composed and tries his best to control his temper.

"A thousand apologies" bowed Caitlyn, it made Vi confused knowing the Commissioner disrespect her friend suddenly.

"What a dick" Vi mumbled then she was hit by the stomach from Caitlyn elbow that forcefully made her bow a bit. "Fuck." she mumbled.

"Let's skip the formalities and cut to the chase, the man is far beyond dead." said Jones, his voice started to show his anger. "You supply me teams of four and expect to me deal an Outlaw that is one of the member of the League of Legends, your decision making start to worry me Sheriff."

"Rest assured Commissioner, no need to rage in such situation. I expected the problem to escalate this far." said Caitlyn.

"What happen?" ask Vi. "He's still alive?"

"Damn right he is, if you told me that he was a member of the League of Legend, I would take this situation in a different way and wait for more reinforcement."

"How many casualties" ask Caitlyn worriedly.

"9"

"Woah, this cowboy is ruthless, I kind of like it" smiled Vi, both the Sheriff and the Commissioner look at her with a surprised expression. "What?"

The Commissioner took a deep breath and tries to control his temper, knowing anger won't solve the operation problems. "Look, I already send Delta to deal with him with a few snipers and he is still a problem."

"He is just one man with a shotgun and you guys can handle it?" Vi smirk. "Guess is up to us to deal with him, Piltover Finest."

"Confidence can sometimes help you, but it can also kill you. Appreciate the spirit but he's a bastard that I've never seen for awhile."

"Any survivors?" Caitlyn ask. "If there is I would like to meet them."

"There is." Jones look at Captain Jean and gesture at her to call someone. "I made simple order,

Alpha go in and Charlie gets overwatch. Things got mess up, Charlie didn't make in time. I order them to retreat but I think you know Hamilton. I send Delta with two sniper to save them and retreat as soon as the objective are taken."

"Is it successful?"

"Just one survivor and here he is" A young man arrived with Captain Jean and stand beside Jones.

He seem to be worn out, with bandages on his face and white cloth wrapping his left thigh. He was still wearing his uniform and she could clearly see the ripped parts of the uniform. It was proof that the fugitive that he was facing was different.

"Officer Myers, Charlie" the officer introduced.

Captain Jean came up to Jones and whisper to his ears, he listen and nods. After that he look at Caitlyn with a worried expression. "I think you can ask him anything that you need to know. I have other things that I have to take care." He left the place with Captain Jean.

"Hello, I think you know who I am" Caitlyn started. "Can you tell me what happen?"

Myers was traumatized and tried his best to calm down, he took a deep breath and exhale. "I was with my team, in a room as we were expecting order from base. At the time, Alpha was off the map and the captain was going AWOL, most of my team was. Then base order us to fall back but captain refuse to follow, I talk to him but he refuse absolutely. I was left by my team as most of them were with the captain."

"You have no choice to follow, I understand. Then?"

Myers nodded. "We hide ourselves behind the machinery, a surprise attack would put him down once for all said the captain. I look at the fugitive and he was dragging the bodies of Alpha and put them on a safe place - he respected them- but then my team attack and I was left behind at the machinery. I look at my team and the next second they were shot down. The man just dash and shoot and dash and shoot, I couldn't do anything. Hamilton had the chance to stab him but he still stand."

"So you run while your team being gunned down by the fugitive?"

"No. I came out and help but he shot my thigh as soon as he saw me." He showed his left thigh, the white dressing had blood and was spreading from a source. "You could say I loss before I fought."

"So he just let you go? When he could make you as a hostage? That is quite farfetched."

"He used me, he knew I was a medic and he took the advantage."

"So you patch him up?" said Vi "Don't you think you had the chance to put him down when you're that close?"

Myers looked at Vi with eyes of fear. "He aimed his shotgun at me at all times, I didn't have a choice!"

"Calm down" said Caitlyn ."We understand you're in panic and you're team is..."

"Dead" He turn at the Sheriff "Will you kill him Sheriff? Because he just kill my whole team!"

"But you have to help me in this situation. Now, what happen next?"

"I patch him up and he ask me about the Sheriff, about you."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I said you were the one that want to hunt him. He just smiled. Then Brooks came with his team and snipers gave a few shots, after that I got out." Myers pause for a moment and continue with a more urgent tone. "I don't know Sheriff but the way he fight is just out of our league, when he took down Alpha, none of them stood a chance."

"But we will" said Vi confidently ."You guys just wait and let us deal with him, we're also a member of the League so there is nothing to worry about it."

But suddenly the Commissioner arrived to the place, bringing two helmets with him. He put the helmets on top of the table with a thump. Caitlyn look at it and she could see the scratches and holes on it, she look at Jones and he was more than mad.

"We lost another two" He look at the three. "One from Delta, one from Bravo. They didn't make it when they retreat."

The three of them was shocked by it, two officers were dead just as they were talking.

"I think we don't need you here Sheriff, reinforcement will come in 30 minutes so I think you can go home."

"What do you mean by 'I can go home', I came here to deal the predicament and I will deal with him."

"Do you want me to resign Caitlyn ? If you're dead, not only the Mayor would be mad at me, the whole fucking city will."

"Not if I take him down first" Caitlyn challenged.

"You do realize this is a code red!" Jones volume was getting higher and infuriated by the Sheriff stubbornness. "Do you want Piltover in a state of emergency? Because is going to be if we want to play your little game."

"No I want to prevent it" Caitlyn nears to Jones and eyed him, though she had to look up because Jones was higher. "Are you willing to sacrifice more men to kill this man? Look like me and Vi is the only cable one currently."

"So you want to prevent a state of emergency but you don't want to kill him. You're speaking nonsense Caitlyn."

"Then let me talk to him"

"Listen to me, the last time someone was stubborn to me is dead SO FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" He shouted and everyone went silent, it made Vi flinch and finally she understands why Caitlyn respected him. Jones took a deep breath and stay calm, then he speaks in a softer tone. "I know your parents Caitlyn and they want you alive, please don't make it more harder for me."

Caitlyn remain firm and was not flinch by the shouting, she also speaks in a softer tone. "I can take care of myself Jones and please don't get personal on this."

"Yes I understand that but at least to reconsider your plan if you want to go in."

"I already did"

"Then what is it"

"Let me talk him out. Just give me the chance to do it Jones."

"He already killed 11 of my men and by law he will be punished to hang till dead, a pardon from the Mayor won't happen."

"If we make him one of us, the sacrifice of the 11 men would be more than worth it. I think you don't want to risk more officer lives, so let us talk and have an agreement."

"What's my guarantee" He crossed his arm. "What proof does a criminal would be beneficial to us?"

"Her" Caitlyn pointed at Vi. "She is one of the best officers on the department and solved many cases with me. If she could fulfill such accomplishments, imagine what he could do"

"And then abiding all the rules, just like Vi did in many of her cases."

"I will make sure that won't happen."

Jones gave a thought for a moment and he was convinced by Caitlyn statement. Vi manages - by her own ways - to prove to be useful for the city. He could see the significant decrease of crime rate in the city after her recruitment. But was he willing to take a risk? maybe Vi was just different and want to commit to justice in the first place? He was convinced but he could not take more risk after losing so much.

"Nice plan but how do you want to make contact with him, Sheriff?" he raised his brow.

"I know you're hiding something from me and that something is my way to do it."

Jones spoke but he hesitated a bit. "Listen to me, Sheriff." Caitlyn comes nearer to Jones wanting hear better. "Sanchez was confirmed KIA but his radio was responding, Captain Jean check and it was the Outlaw. I was gone a moment ago and I was talking to him, I don't think you can easily talk him out but this is your only way to make contact" He took a radio from his belt and gave it to Caitlyn.

"Here it is. Not only you can contact with him, you could also contact base with the radio. You got that?"

"Understood" Caitlyn took the radio from his hand but she could feel the hesitation from the Commissioner.

"Don't get killed." Jones whispered, he then distance himself and look at her"I did a big favor for you and I hope that you would do a big favor for me in the future, Sheriff."

"Don't worry, I will repay you Commissioner." she put the radio on her belt and look at Jones. "And please do not worry about Graves, I will put him down if he refuses."

"Just like you always do."

Caitlyn look at Vi. "Let's go Vi, we have an Outlaw to take down."

They both then depart from base and walk towards the factory, facing the Outlaw Malcolm Graves. Caitlyn was focused and more than serious to take Graves to justice, while Vi was more than pumped on facing the man as she was longing to punch someone in the face and someone that could gave some resistance to her.

Captain Brooks arrived at Jones side and greet. "Commissioner"

The Commissioner was still focusing on the two and did not turn to Brooks. "How long will the reinforcement arrive?"

"25 minutes tops" Brooks also followed Jones, looking at the two departure.

"I want them to arrive in 15 minutes."

"Sir, they are the Piltover Finest." Brooks turns to Jones. "The two of them also are a member of the League."

Jones finally turn to Brooks, with eyes that were ever serious. "Does that mean that the man won't kill another two?"

"Yes sir!" he said and do what he was told.


	14. Pre-Encounter

Chapter 14

Pre-Encounter

Caitlyn and Vi enters the factory, a corridor separate the two from the fugitive that they so wanted to hunt. A few moments away from facing the man, Caitlyn look at Vi that seem to be enthusiastic on meeting the man. Caitlyn knew Vi quite well but she questioned her enthusiasm beating people up. She could look to her past but that would be immoral.

Caitlyn forgets about it and focus on dealing the predicament that was Malcolm Graves, she plans to talk Graves out and maybe work together. She was confident that she could make an agreement with the Outlaw where two side would get benefits that each side want. But she know that it won't be that simple and the chance that he would accept her offer would be less than minimal. She can be optimistic but she also have to be realistic with the situation.

Shooting the man till he's dead would be the last resort, she could not stop imagining how many crooks that she could put down with Graves by her side. Vi - a great example of her work - was surely helping her on making sure the city was safe and she plans to continue recruiting high profile criminals so that she could turn the tables with the bad guys in the city.

The duo finally arrive to the more spacious part of the factory that hold all the gigantic machinery and also the Outlaw. But Caitlyn was shocked, the place was full of ruble and the machines that fill the place could barely stand on their own foundation. She walked slowly, cautiously with her reflex high. Vi was also surprised but different compare to the Sheriff. Vi was getting a little bit jumpy, being more motivated to meet the man.

"Cool" Vi said. "The cowboy sure know to follow orders" previously she encountered with Graves and literally told him to make a big crime scene and creating havoc, so he did.

Caitlyn looks around and thoroughly observe the place, the concrete floor was uneven and she could see visible craters that was similar to a mine explosion. Remaining of robots were also abundant with most of them barely recognizable. Blood was also present in the factory and she suspected it was the officers that sacrifice their lives, but there was a big chance that it was the Outlaw blood. The machinery was filled with holes on its thick metal casing, it gave the impression that it was a hard fought battle.

But what was odd was that Caitlyn wasn't greeted by gunshots, this could be a sign that he was planning to make a surprise attack or even he was dead. Close quarters combat was not her profession and she plans to use distance to make deadly shots, high ground was common sense for a sniper like her. Vi was a savant on close quarters combat, Graves might be agile but Vi has a few tricks on her sleeve. Combine with unprecedented chemistry, they were the Piltover Finest, capable tackling any criminal.

Caitlyn looked at Vi seriously and said "Vi, I think you know the plan"

"Yep" Vi cupped his hands. "You take high ground to watch me beat up the guy to a pulp. Same plan as always."

"Make sure you get him out from cover, so that I could make a proper shot. Scout around the place and also the rooms in the factory." Caitlyn separate herself from Vi in search for high ground. "I will signal you if anything happens"

Vi nodded and jog around the place, cracking her neck with a grin.

Not far from the place the duo separated, Caitlyn found a ladder that leads to a platform that provides a wide vision of the factory with the exception the things beneath the platform. She put a few traps under the platform for good measures but this time that traps didn't have any cupcakes on it. She put her sniper rifle behind her back and start climbing. The ladders was shaking as she climbs higher and it worries her, not because of the height but the instability of the platform. The slightest shake could disrupt a precise shot and could lead a difference between a dead man or severely injured one.

She arrived at the platform and it has been proven to be more shakier than before, one small step and she could feel the platform starting to give. Nevertheless, she rested her sniper rifle on the handle bars of the platform that prevent anyone from falling and look through the scope. The platform gave her the advantage of elevation and also distance. She could see everything from her point of view, the machinery could give the Outlaw good cover but a calculated ricochet shot would be enough. The situation that she was facing was siding to her, optimistically she thought.

The Sheriff look around and she could see that Vi was already punching through the doors at each room that she could find. She radioed Vi through her radio. "Anything interesting?"

"Just pile of boxes" Vi answered as she got out from a room. "I don't know what the hels is the factory producing. Does a box factory even exist?"

"Keep it up and stay cautious"

"Kay Cupcake"

Without a pause she push the button and tries to make contact with Graves. "This is the Sheriff speaking, can you hear me?" no one was answering her call, she tried again in hopes that Graves would answer. "This is the Sheriff, respond."

"Yep loud and clear Sheriff" Caitlyn surprised by the sudden answer, he answered her call. She signals Vi to be cautious and Vi just nodded and continue to punch through another door that lead a room full of boxes.

"One of my officers told me that you seem to be interest with me" she said. "Apparently not in the way that is desirable."

"I want to know who is the Sheriff in town. Is the kid still alive?" he said calmly, like having a normal conversation.

"Fortunately yes" Caitlyn sweep her rifle left and right, wanting to know where he was. "He said many thing about you to me."

"He was soft ya'know, next time choose a better crew."

"You seem to be a calm man, Graves. Even though in this type of situation."

"You want to talk and I give a chat. I'm tired with the typical 'put you guns down' warning."

"Well I'm afraid you're going to hear it again, put down your weapons and surrender. Maybe we can make an understanding with each other"

"To be honest Sheriff, I have every reason why I should surrender."

"Oh really?" she said with a bit of sarcasm. "Why so?"

"I didn't eat for two days, outnumbered and my gun is almost out of ammo. Guess my situation never gets better, don't ya think?"

"Poor you, then why don't you come out and surrender. You will be safe under the jurisdiction of law, as you will be in safe custody."

"Sheriff I'm a innocent man, I don't need the law to protect me. Heck I'm already protecting myself. "

"This is the first time I hear a fugitive says that he was innocent, even though the proof say otherwise."

"Did you really investigate the place Sheriff? I understand that you're the Sheriff but that doesn't mean you can't make mistake. I bet you're going to get a different result if you double check."

"Even if I made a few mistakes, you kill 11 police personnel, it won't change the situation."

"What I did Sheriff was self defense, they came to me in arm with an intent to kill me for no reason. In my opinion is just another case of police racism."

"By law, you are already wanted in many states. You reasoning are absurd and totally blasphemous, Graves."

"Well, everyone deserve a defense. But still, you killed 11 police personnel"

"What are you trying to say, Mr. Graves."

"This is your hunt, not theirs. You can say law and all the bullshit all day, but to me, you sent 11 people to do the hunt for you. And in the end, they all dead because of you. Their families and friends going to cry at their funeral and it's all because of you. Don't say it's all because of me, I'm doing what I should do and that is to protect myself."

Caitlyn kept quiet, Graves was somewhat right even though she tries to deny it.

"Got something on your tongue Sheriff?"

"So what are you trying to prove."

"There nothing to prove, but I think you know the message Sheriff."

"I speculate that you want me to personally put you down. You trying to fiddle with my feelings and point my mistakes so that I would hate you. Eventually I put you down more because of a personal matter rather than your crimes."

"Pretty much."

"Then If I did like you just said, what do you gain . I don't understand."

"You don't have too. In the end, you get what you want Sheriff."

Vi punches through another room and discover a room full of corpse, the nine officers that was sent to take down the fugitive. Vi radioed "I found the nine officers, Cait. Cait can you hear me?"

Caitlyn was eager to hear what Graves going to say next, she ignored Vi completely.

"Do you really want to die?" asked Caitlyn curiously.

"When the outcome won't change, what can I do Sheriff. Whatever happens, at the end I will die."

"Can't ya' see, if I give in I will be executed. But if I fight, maybe I'm outnumbered, but at least the last thing I did was fight. Rather than being hopelessly hung with my hands tied on my back."

Caitlyn knew that Graves was the type of 'nothing to lose guy' and handling this type of situation was similar negotiating with a person that want to commit suicide. But she followed her gut and continue to talk him out.

"What if I could give a third option?" said Caitlyn "What if I could change the outcome, would you take the opportunity?"

Graves didn't speak and it seems he was interested to hear, so Caitlyn continue to talk. "To me, everyone deserve a second chance, and a retribution would be nice one. You have done many bad things but as long as you make good deeds for the city, you are a pardoned man."

After she finishes, Caitlyn wait for answer. For a while, Graves went quiet.

"Sheriff." suddenly he answered. "in my bounty poster it wrote dead or alive. And thanks to you I know what choice I'm going to take."

She was surprised that Graves even answered.

"Then what is it?" asked Caitlyn.

"Dead"

"Malcolm? Can you hear me?" She could hear that the radio was thrown to the ground.

She look through her sniper scope and tries to search for Graves. "Vi stay cautious, I lost contact on Graves."


	15. Encounter

Chapter 15

Encounter

Graves stand in front of the door that will lead him towards the Sheriff that so wanted to hunt him. He closes his eyes and took a deep breath. _Just a little bit and everything would be finished, all those days will finally end_

Graves opened his eyes and look at his hands, they were shivering more than ever

Was his body about to die? or is it fear that made the hands do so? He didn't know which one and oddly it gave no difference. He fisted his hands and thought about what's beyond the door. Graves never thought that he would encounter with the Sheriff, it seem killing her would be the last thing he would do. But with his current state, could he even able to take another bullet?

The Outlaw body was not in the best state, he could feel that his heart was beating uncontrollably fast. His ribs could literary be just jelly of crushed bones. Ammunition was currently almost dried with a couple of shells to spare. All the traps were all used by the previous fights that he barely survive, sheer number do make a difference proven by his injuries. His chest was wrapped by white cloth to cover up all the bullet wounds he sustain, it was tend by a medic that he spare his life.

With the things assessed, the Sheriff offer seem too good to deny. _A second chance? start everything fresh? No, it ain't that simple. Never been._ He looked at Destiny that lean at the wall beside the door, he picked it up and ready himself. _She want to hunt me, then I'm going to make sure she will be facing the wildest hunt she ever experience._

Graves kicked the door and move outside, he was instantly introduce by a few whizzing bullets that miss his body by an inch. He rolled over to the nearest machinery and took cover, he peeked out and saw a flash of light on the high platform. It was common sense it was the Sheriff on the platform with her sniper rifle, thankfully he put a few shells on several holes of the struts that hold the platform.

There was two space between him and the platform that Sheriff took base. One was the one he was currently taking cover, a place where many big machinery took place and a save haven for cover. The other one was no mans land, a spacious area where a perfect shot could be made without any problem. He planned on sprinting through the two space and shot down the platform once he got in range with his shotgun.

He came out from cover and sprint towards the platform. He could hear the bullets that was shot from the rifle but most of them were ricocheted by the hard steel machinery that surrounded him. He was getting closer as he use all of his energy to arrive at the platform as fast as he can. To end it fast. Then a big gauntlet punches the right side of his face, sending him flying towards the side. He tumbled down but soon recovers as he forces himself to get up to his two feet.

He put his hand at his jaw, he could feel his jaw slightly moved by the impact of a big gauntlet, he adjusted it with a crack and it felt normal. Graves look who did it, it was a pink hair girl that was smiling as she getting closer towards Graves.

"That wasn't hardest punch yet cowboy" She fisted her gauntlets, showing off their might. "Aww. Did I break your jaw? Must've hurt."

Graves walk back and shoot her, Vi just side step with ease, weaving and evading the shots as she advance towards Graves. The Outlaw tried to make a perfect shot but her movement were swift even though her size was not fit for her agility. The Sheriff gave a few shots too as he move back but most of them hit the machinery and randomly ricochet around the factory.

Vi caught up with Graves and gave him a strong right jab to his face, once again Graves was thrown into the air and tumble to the ground. The punch was more powerful and he could barely stand, he tried but his body was refusing him to do so. Vi slowly approaches Graves with a smile.

"Aww already giving in? Guess expectation do suck" she shrugs. "Thought people like you can endure more, but well imagination. Hehe."

Graves said nothing as he tried to control his breathing and thinking what can he do, Vi was taunting and it could be Graves opportunity to strike back. He breathed properly and grip the ground, trying to take as many ruble as he can. Vi stops in front of Graves and swiftly he throws the ruble to Vi eyes, blinding her.

"Agh!" Vi groans.

Graves gave Destiny stock to Vi face with momentum of his body getting up, then he gave a few blows toward Vi to make space between the two. But it was mostly a half hearted effort as each blows Graves gave was getting weaker and Vi took it like it was nothing. Graves suddenly stop and running out of breath, his age was showing some effects with addition with his wounds. Vi gave a punch at his torso, forcing Graves to kneel down and take a breath .

"Giving up already?" Vi stand firmly in front Graves. "Come on, have some spirit."

Graves spit blood from his mouth and look at Vi with grin. "Is that the best punch ya' got?"

"Oh you want one?" Vi raised both of her brow, walks backs and warm up her body, wanting to give the strongest punch she ever done. It's the first time someone was not screaming for mercy from her and also the first to ask a punch, so she was more than obliged to give her best. "I give one."

The Enforcer put her right fist at her back, trying to gain momentum. Graves put down Destiny and stand up properly, he widen his arms waiting the punch to hit his body. She sprint for a moment and throw her right fist towards Graves, giving full momentum and power towards her fist that was leading the charge.

 _She took the bait…._ Graves dash to the side, dodging the fatal blow and let Vi continue to charge towards the wall that was behind Graves.

The power of the punch was so immense that the thick wall was crushed with no effort at all, it was surely a fatal blow if Graves was hit with it. Immediately Graves picked up Destiny and wait for Vi to come out from the hole.

Vi coughed as she breathed dust and debris, she could see nothing but gray smoke. She walk from the hole that she made and saw a cowboy aiming his shotgun perfectly at her. She was dumbfounded at the situation momentarily can't react.

"Ever heard Collateral Damage?" Graves gave a devilish grin to Vi.

Graves pulls the trigger and a ball of fire come out from Destiny barrel, the recoil of the shot was so immense that Graves was knocked back by it. Vi shielded herself with her gauntlet but it was so destructive that it also knocks back Vi towards the ruble behind her.

Graves strengthen himself and got up, he cocks his shotgun and two shells came out. _Got a few shells left, Gotta make sure each shot count._ He walk towards Vi to finish her and get on with the Sheriff. Vi tries to creep out of the ruble but her gauntlets were malfunctioning, the pneumatic pumps was starting to hiss, leaking pressure.

With his free left hand, Graves holds Vi by her hair and drags her out from the ruble. Vi could only grunt as her gauntlets refuses to follow her command. Graves throws her at the more open space of the factory and she rolls until she lay at her back. Vi shakes off the blood that was dripping from her head and tries to recover.

Graves gave constants kicks Vi and pin her down to the ground by putting his boot at her chest. Again with sheer determination she tried to get up but a boot to her chest denying her to do so.

"I ain't the type of man who hits woman but if a woman hit me" Malcolm puts some force on Vi chest. "I won't think twice on hitting back"

"Fuck you!" Vi cursed, slightly raising her head.

Graves lifted his boot and step on top of Vi face, she could only grunt of frustration and pain. He gave strong kicks at her head that made Vi unconscious. Immediately Graves shoots her gauntlets. He shot her right gauntlet then cocks Destiny, a shell got out from the gun and on the next one that had the same result. Vi gauntlets were fully separated from her hands as the shots destroy the gauntlets completely, yet her hands was still safe from any harm. He aimed at Vi head and ready to pull the trigger but a net came towards him. Instinctively Graves dash to the side, dodging it completely and look for the sniper that he forgot.

 **BANG**

A shot had gone through Graves left shoulder.

 **BANG**

Another one but this time was at his right thigh. The pain weaken him and kneel him down but instinctively Graves go down and rolls his body towards the near cover. He had to leave Destiny behind to remove the unnecessary weight.

He leaned at the big machinery that was not far from the last place he was. He gritted his teeth because of the immense pain that the shot cause. His body was shivering uncontrollably and breathing too heavy, slowly he controlled and think how to manage his wound once more.

 _I ain't dying, not right now ..._

Malcolm tore his cape in half and wrap it around his thigh that was gushing blood, it just a simple wrap and he made it tight so that no blood would come out, for now. He groans in pain as he stretches his leg to make sure it was still moving. He uses the other half of his cape and wrap his shoulder that was not as serious as his thigh. He don't know how long will the dressing hold but death by a shot is more likely than bleeding.

He peeks to see the Sheriff but soon...

 **BANG**

A shot cuts the skin of his cheek and quickly he hid behind cover. He touches the cut and blood wet his two fingers. He studies the cut and it was a well placed shot rather than just mere luck. Intentional or unintentional, the Sheriff proves to be a skillful markswoman.


	16. Post Encounter

Chapter 16

Post Encounter

The Sheriff sniper rifle release another bullet casing from the chamber as she tuck her sniper rifle at her shoulder. She made sure that her shot was painful but not deadly. Everything was calculated and she double check each calculation. This was the first time she wanted to kill someone, after what he did to Vi, she felt it was more necessary to kill him rather than making him to join her. Her scope was still unmoved from the last place that Graves took cover, she was ready to make sure another shot was going through his body.

She took her radio and called base.

"This is the Sheriff, is the backup already arrived?"

"ETA five minutes" the radio answered

"Send in as soon as possible"

"Affirmative"

If she could not put him down, she need only to stall the man until reinforcement arrives and make their move. With all things assessed, everything seem to be guaranteed and the only thing that Caitlyn worried was Vi condition. Caitlyn moved her scope and look at Vi, she was still unmoved from the last beating from Graves. Her gauntlets was destroyed, leaving her vulnerable to any attack from Graves. She once beat a man bare handed but Caitlyn doubt that she could do the same thing to Graves.

After seeing Graves capabilities, Caitlyn became more doubtful on making him like Vi. For some reason, her instinct told her to put him down. She believed that Graves could help her on making Piltover into a safer place to live but what happens moments ago proves that he was more... uncontrollable.

Caitlyn then turn towards Graves cover and he still somewhat there, she could see some of his shirt. Is he planning on something? or is he already dead? She waited for awhile and still no movement. Suddenly a can roll to the side from the machinery that Graves took cover, it was shiny and light from outside reflect towards her scope. She shot the can as the reflection blinded her and the result was an explosion of thick smoke that even her modern scope couldn't see through.

Then Graves emerge from the cloud of smoke and sprint toward her, she already shot his leg yet he sprint like his leg was normal. Caitlyn just follow her scope at Graves and calculate the shot, the red dot was at his chest. He ran and ran with no fear, it was obvious that he would run toward his shotgun. She lead her sight down and breathed in.

 _Got you in my sights Graves..._

 **BANG**

Graves dodge the shot completely by turning his body a bit.

 _Impossible!_ Caitlyn eyes widen, she pulled the rifle to release a bullet casing.

Graves picked up Destiny that was not far from Vi and continue his sprint towards the platform that Caitlyn stationed. She close her left eye and look through the scope with her right eye, this time she was more committed.

 _A miscalculated shot that was, just mere luck_

She hold her breath and steady her scope, she aimed the red dot at Graves chest again and confident that it was going to hit. Suddenly the platform shakes that made her lost focus and release her breath. Graves was relentlessly shooting at the platform as he run closer to it, wanting to put the platform down.

 _Bloody hell_

As Graves run nearer toward the platform, the chance that her shot would hit was increasing exponentially. So she wait and calm herself even though the platform shaking more worryingly. She focus her scope as Graves was close and a shot was a guarantee hit. She hold her breath and steady her aim, time was slowing down and slowly she squeezes the trigger...

 **BANG**

Graves was shot at the lung and his body crashes down to the ground, halting his sprint to a full stop. Caitlyn could see his body moving a bit but she knows that the shot he took was meant to kill him.

Caitlyn sigh as she somewhat regretted taking the shot, he could be something if he had joined her. She put down her sniper rifle rather regretful. She knew what she did was necessary but she really hoped that he would had joined her.

Graves was not the first person that she hoped to join but was to put down, probably he will not be the last one. Many did she encounter yet share the same fate just like Graves, something that she hoped won't be frequent in the near future.

"Another one wasted..." she breathed, she took her radio that was at her belt and ordered. "Dismiss the reinforcement, Graves is down..."

"Send some medics, Vi is injured" Caitlyn put her radio back and look at Graves body that lay on a pool of blood. "You could be something Graves.."


	17. Vengeance

Chapter 17

Vengeance

The police all cheered and celebrated as the Outlaw was put down by the heroic Sheriff Caitlyn. Officers at the base were all jumping as the radioman announce the news moments ago. The Commissioner also show signs of relief and joy yet preserve his professional image. An officer came up beside him and whisper to his ear. He listened and nod.

"The fugitive is down, I think the reinforcement can return back to the department but not all of them. Send a quarter of the reinforcement with the medical division to carry the casualties back to their home. Once all casualties return back home, survey the place and search anything that is connected to the Outlaw, letter, notes, shell casings and others. I want it to be investigated thoroughly, find any connection about the Outlaw and other criminals. If other countries are connected find what is happening, hopefully we can find a way to prevent these things from happening" he said with a low and slow voice tone.

"Yes sir" The officer answered and leave from Jones sight.

Jones was left alone as he look his underlings celebrating the death of the wanted Outlaw.

* * *

Graves laid on a pool of blood that was his own, such a thing happened to someone else, but now it was him. He look at his old friend Destiny, the gun that was always beside him for years. Since the day he came out from the Locker till now, not even once she jammed during a gun fight, just like her owner, ever restless.

 _At least you're by my side, Destiny..._ Graves weakly raised his hand and touch Destiny barrel, feeling the uneven surface of the shotgun.

He closed his eyes and cough a bit, the pain of blood coming out from his body was something that he recognized but never less painful. He slowly open his eyes and behind his Hextech shotgun was two figures, one was white and standing with a bow while the other one was darkish blue, orbiting around the white one.

The white was rather reserved, standing firm and being secretive. The other one was much more obvious, like a dog tied to a leash, it seem that it wanted to show it strength but was somewhat limited. Regardless, the presence of the two gave the Outlaw a cold feeling to the bone. Graves seem to know who they are, something that he heard when he was but an innocent child.

 _Kindred..._ he recalled.

The Kindred walk slowly as they nearing their distance between Graves, the darker one was a bit faster compare to the lighter one. It growls with its mouth wide open, showing its teeth that could tore souls apart, starving to bite and desperate to eat something. Suddenly the light one halted the dark one, the dark one was quite surprised with the light one action.

"What are you doing Lamb?!" said the dark one ferociously as it turn to its light counterpart.

The white one seem undeterred with the dark one rage, as it focuses on Graves that was weakly looking at both of them. "His time is not yet to come, dear Wolf."

"What do you mean? He is there vulnerable to sate my hunger."

"My dear friend, you must be patience." The white one then walks back and vanishes from Graves sight. The dark one glance back to Graves and growl, it then also vanishes just like the light one.

 _Graves..._

Another voice said, this one was different than the previous two. it was melancholic but not soft, the voice tone had a suppressed rage in it. The voice could not be heard through his ears like the two figures moments ago, this time he could hear it through his mind.

 _How I sympathize you, all those day of suffering led to this very miserable moment. A moment that will be remembered as your end. While he enjoys the spoils that you worked so much, you suffered as the day pass, for his enjoyment._

The voice was fueling the anger inside his heart, Graves closes his eyes in hopes to dampen the voice.

 _We could feel the anger inside of you. Even if you deny it, we could feel it present inside your heart. Give in to your hate, Graves... I could feel your anger... Only through anger, can you kill him..._

Suddenly his started to growl as the voice started to make him angry, he was breathing in a more faster pace and soon his pain was no longer there. His eyes was shot open and it could be seen that he was more angrier that he could ever been.

 _We are no different Graves... We are a cursed kind... There is a curse that we have to fulfill that is to GAIN OUR VENGEANCE TO THE BETRAYERS!_

"TWISTED FATE!" Graves roared as he hold the stock of his shotgun with his right hand. Soon, he was standing on his two feet and more energy flooding his body. His body felt no pain and his mind was blinded by his rage. He was unconsciously….. a monster.

* * *

Caitlyn was about to come down the platform but a shout shocked her eardrums, filling her heart with fear. She looked at Graves and something impossible had happened, Graves was still alive, breathing and standing. His left arm was useless as she could see it was merely dangling at his body, not moving at all. Still his legs were moving perfectly and his shotgun was carried with his only capable arm.

 _How? This is impossible!_ she thought as she was quite panicked.

So many question flooding her mind, trying to justify the illogical thing that was happening in front of her. She had no time to think about it, she took her rifle from her back and rest it on the handles of the platform. She look through her scope and aims at the chest of Graves. Graves focused and calm down even though her hands were shivering as ever.

Graves just walk toward the platform, with every step it sends a message to the Sheriff that she was going to die, making her more fearful towards him. His face shows anger and rage, nothing seem to be stopping him, even the fatal wounds that he endure was just mere distraction. His breath was steady but had immense power just like a bull wanting to destroy anything that in its path.

Caitlyn prepares herself to pull the trigger, she aims at the man chest and hold her breath...

 **BANG**

She missed...

Her rifle let out a bullet casing and she grunted, Graves was getting nearer as the second pass and she must put him down fast. Thankfully Graves was not shooting the platform like he did previously but she suspected him to get more closer range to make one decisive shot. The Sheriff did the same thing that was aiming at the man heart and hold her breath. Time slowed down and silence deaf her ears, slowly she squeezes the trigger...

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

All of them missed...

Caitlyn made a mistake as the moment that she want to pull the trigger she panicked. Her breaths was suddenly became uneven and in a more faster pace. She shook her head trying to get herself back to the form that she was before. Sweat runs down her forehead as she shivers.

 _Come on Caitlyn, you could do this. Just calm down._

Caitlyn took her rifle and crouch down with one leg on her knee, she desperately changed the magazine of her rifle and tried her best to control her breathing. She looked at Graves and he continued his approach towards the platform.

 _You could do this._

She got up and rest the rifle on the handle bar once again, she look through the scope and saw Graves raising his shotgun with just one hand.

 **BOOM**

Graves shot the platform and it resulted a chain of explosion that destroys all the struts. Caitlyn just realized that she was failing down with the platform. A cloud of dust form and she enter it as she fell down to the ground, soon her sight was nothing but darkness. She braces herself hitting the floor.

* * *

As the officers celebrated, all of them silenced as a thunderous explosion could be heard. All of the officers looked at the factory worryingly. Civilians screamed and panicked as the ground shakes significantly and the media was still updating their news with faces that was uneasy. Jones looked at the factory with eyes widen in shocked, his instinct proved to be right.

"No…." mumbled the Commissioner.


	18. Tired

Chapter 18

Tired

Caitlyn fell down to the ground, landing torso first. Thankfully the objects were crushed down first before she fell down, so nothing would fall on top of her. But it didn't made her fall less impactful, less painful. She felt that her heart skip a beat during the impact and now she has a hard time breathing properly. With addition of dust and debris that was expanding throughout the factory space, her vision was to half. The odds was against her.

She got up and growled as she did it, she exhale as her body starting to adjust with the pain. She walked slowly and cautiously, unarmed not knowing Graves position in the cloud of dust. Her sniper was no longer with her and her radio could be somewhere else entirely, also her hat was no longer on her head. But first, she has to find her sniper rifle. She could only hoped that Graves would be stalled by the traps that she put earlier.

 **Tching...**

 **Tching...**

The sound of her trap could be heard from afar. Did Graves stepped onto one of the traps? She walked a bit toward the sound and faintly she heard something. Slowly the sound became more clearer, she squints her eyes focusing through the dust. She could not see it clearly but there was something not far.

"Looking for sumthin', Sheriff?" said a voice.

The dust settled down to the ground and revealed a man, that was Malcolm Graves. He was holding her sniper with his only capable hand, also the radio was right in front of him. Caitlyn luck seem to run out, she was surely dead.

"Sheriff, This is the Commissioner. Do you copy?!" said the radio in front of him. "Cait-"

 **Bang.**

Graves shot the radio, destroying it into pieces.

"Now, ain't that peaceful" said Graves as he let out a bullet of the chamber of the rifle. "You lawdogs sure make a fuss."

The Outlaw glared at the Sheriff with a calm face, knowing the odds were with him. Caitlyn stood there and did not make any sudden moves, he could pull the trigger any time that he pleases. She has to talk him through if she want to get out alive, if not, stall him until reinforcement come. Surely the Commissioner would heard the explosion.

She cleared her throat and starts to talk. "Calm down, we can talk this through Graves."

"There ain't nothing to talk Sheriff, you know what's going to happen next." Graves raises the rifle and pointing it at Caitlyn. "One of us won't be breathing…"

"Then what! What benefit will you get Graves?!" she realized that she was raising her voice, so she lowered it."I know you have no choice but your life will not end here, Graves."

"My life is the least thing you should worry Sheriff, I'm not at the business end of the barrel right now."

"Reinforcement has already arrived and even if you do kill me, you would be ended up caught."

"But at least I killed 'ya Sheriff"

"But if you surrender now and join me, I will try my best to gave you a second chance. Give you the chance to start over, don't you want that?"

"Then what." Graves chuckled. "I got this type of offer many times back in the days and they end me up in a prison. I live longer than you Sheriff and I know better."

"I understand that you have no choice in this situation but I want you to trust me in this, surrender now and I will put all my effort making sure that you get a second chance despite all of this."

Suddenly Graves lowered the rifle and look another way, he was thinking about the offer. Caitlyn released a relieving breath, at least he wasn't going to kill her right now. It somewhat gave her a glimpse of hope that Graves might join her and making the things that happen worth it.

Slowly Graves turn his head towards her and look her in the eye. "No"

 **BANG**

Swiftly Graves raised the rifle and shot Caitlyn left kidney. He lowered the rifle to let out a bullet casing.

"Agh!" The Sheriff grunted.

Immense pain jolted her body till her knees weaken, forcing her to kneel down. She cover the wound with both of her hands and suppressing the pain. She looked at the wound and blood was starting to spread on her purple clothe, she turned to Graves and he started to walk nearer.

"You see Sheriff, you don't understand my situation. It's something personal, something that I'm tired of" Graves raised the rifle and pointed at the Sheriff again.

 **BANG**

"Agh!" Caitlyn screamed, tears started to come out at the edge of her eyes

A bullet gone through her right shoulder and instantly she can't feel her right arm. It dangle as she lost control of it, blood started to bleed out. But she still tried her best to cover her kidney wound with her remaining arm.

Graves let out a bullet out of the rifle and continue to walk near Caitlyn. "Years have I hunted this man and troubles kept on coming. The law kept hunting me and I'm tired of running."

"Graves, please.." Caitlyn pleaded weakly. "Have mercy…"

Graves stop in front of her and glared at her with an emotionless face. He stab the wound of the shoulder with the tip of the rifle and turn the rifle, twisting the flesh of her shoulder. More blood started to gush out, quivering the weak Sheriff body.

"AGH STOP!" Caitlyn griped the rifle and tries her best to push the rifle out but Graves was too strong. The Outlaw pushed the tip even deeper, to make sure she felt the pain more immensely.

"The _man_ want me dead also the law want me dead, so I give them what they want." Graves pull out the rifle from the wound and kick her. "Aren't you happy Sheriff?"

Caitlyn fell down to her back and slide away from Graves, though not far. She put her arm at her kidney and endured, looking up to the ceiling. She breathed heavily and sweating like never before.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going alone, some of them are going with me. And that includes you, Sheriff..." Graves walk toward her and step on her chest, Caitlyn grip the shin of his boot with her only capable hand trying to push it aside but again, a useless effort.

"Graves, please.." Graves put some force onto her chest, making her hard to breath and hard to speak. "Don't... do...this.."

"You know, Sheriff. You said that I have a choice, but death ain't a choice, death is destiny."he pointed the rifle at the Sheriff forehead, readying himself to pull the trigger. "Meet you on the other side, Sheriff..."

Her vision started to blur as less oxygen didn't reach her brain, her lungs couldn't supply the necessary amount. Graves added more force to her chest, making her suffocate and dying. Just like her consciousness, her vision was also fading.

She closes her eyes, accepting her fate.

 _I'm sorry Vi, It's all my fault. Please forgive me..._


	19. Aftermath

Chapter 19

Aftermath

 _Not yet..._

Just as Graves wanted to pull the trigger, a voice whisper to his mind, distracting him for a brief second. Graves senses suddenly risen as if something was threatening him. He look behind and he received punch at his face. It throws him far and rolled him to the ground, he shakes his head to get out the dizziness and tries to get himself back up, it was the strongest punch he had ever felt.

"Get up you motherfucker!" someone called furiously.

Graves look who was it as he tried to get up and it was Vi with eyes like a predator. The Enforcer gauntlets were no longer attached to her hands but never he felt a punch so strong. Comparing with the punches before, it was more painful. He searches the Sheriff rifle and it was not far from him, if he could get it, he might have a chance on killing the pink haired girl.

As soon as he got up on his two feet, he rushed towards the rifle with every single ounce of energy he could muster. He was close to the rifle but Vi was fast just like lightning, suddenly appear in front of him. He wanted to roll over to the side, knowing that she was a fast puncher. But it was too late, Vi gave him a strong right punch to his torso, stunning him from his tracks. She then gave a left hook to his face and continue to attack Graves with her two bare hand.

Right, left, right, left. All of them quick, all of them effectively strong.

Vi punches Graves until he was pushed against the wall and more flurry of punches were given mercilessly. Graves tries to shield himself with his mid arm but the punches was too fast to catch up.

She strikes at the wounded part and it made a bloody results, each blows staggered Graves and some of them force blood come out from his mouth. His torso was injured with bullet wounds and it worsen as fist meet flesh.

Graves thought that destroying the gauntlets would cut her damage and made her weak but she proved him wrong with each blow. He can't let her continue to do this to him, he will die because of blood loss and organ damage. In the midst of the beating he thought of his option. He has one good arm and one good leg, the remainder was not in stellar conditions but still usable if not disabled.

Graves realized that each transition of each blow have a moment of pause regardless of the speed of the punch,it might be a window of opportunity for him. He let each blow connects and wait for the golden opportunity for a counter.

Then, a pause.

Graves pushed Vi to get some distance and gave a good kick with his good leg, it connects and he gave a right jab at Vi face. Graves hits Vi with a few kicks and continue punch her face. But Vi dodged a punch like a professional boxer and push him back against the wall, giving him another barrage of punches at his injured body.

Vi was at the most advantageous position she could get, Graves was now but a punching bag for her, vulnerable of taking any attack. Nothing seem to stop her from beating Graves, Graves himself gave up and let Vi unleash her fury towards him. Vi punches leading to bloody results, soon her hands and body was covered with blood but not of hers, but Graves.

Vi suddenly stop to take a breath and holds Graves by the neck with her right hand. She readies her left hand for another barrage for punches.

"Tired?" Graves breathed heavily, spiting blood from his mouth. "Don't worry, I got a lot of time spend with ya'" he smirked.

"Don't worry about me, I got all the time I need." Vi tightened her hold, almost choking him.

"Hehe.." Graves chuckled weakly. "Really? cause she doesn't" Graves pointed at Caitlyn that laid on the ground weak.

Vi looked at Caitlyn and was shocked by it, she hold Graves even tighter and clenches her left fist. Just waiting herself to start the barrage.

"You want to kill me, then go with it" Graves close his eyes and cough blood, seeming to accept his inevitable end. "It will take time to kill a man bare handed, trust me I did it myself. Less in my condition but by then you'll be too late to save her"

She badly wanted to kill him with her bare fist but she kept having second thoughts, she kept glancing back at Caitlyn. Is a price of a friend life worth to kill a man? Is it worth for a price of vengeance? Vi closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She released Graves from her hold and walks away, she then ran towards Caitlyn.

"Cait..." Vi mumbled worryingly.

Vi knelt down as she arrives in front of her. Vi raised Caitlyn head and hold her kidney wound that was bleeding. Caitlyn face was pale and she breathed weakly, death was near.

"Stay with me Caitlyn." Vi shake her body wanting her to stay conscious. "You're strong Cait', we're going home together just like always."

"Move!" someone shouts.

Vi look at the entrance of the factory and a swarm of police uniform enters the factory. Various types of it, some wear heavy armor walking slowly with heavy machine guns. While others wear light armor carrying semi auto rifle, similar to the teams that enter previously. The swarm start to spread around the factory with armaments that seem ready for a war.

It was a sign of relief for Vi, but Caitlyn was still in critical condition.

"MEDIC!" she shouted. "I NEED A MEDIC HERE!"

Then a group of officers arrived quickly with stretchers and medical kits. Similar to the average police personnel but wearing white and red shoulder badges, stating that it was the medical group. The leader of the group quickly knelt down and checked Caitlyn body,while the others were setting up the stretcher and set it beside Caitlyn.

Vi was separated by a medic officer wanting more space and also wanted to check on her condition. Vi watched the medic doing their work and discussing Caitlyn condition.

"Heart rate is dropping, critical blood loss" said the leader of the team to his teammate. "Stop the bleeding."

"Halting further bleeding " the other medic injects painkiller to her vein and took out a machine that similar to a staple gun and connect the skin, closing the wound. "Captain, we need at least three pack of blood for her"

"Follow the procedures, everything is ready at the hospital."

The captain then took out an oxygen mask and wears Caitlyn with it, later lifting her on top of the stretcher that was set up beside her. He ordered his teammates to lift and carry it. Without a pause, two officers carry Caitlyn and quickly move, the captain followed from behind.

"Ready the ambulance with all necessary emergency medical equipment, ETA one minute arrival" the captain speak to his radio. "I need dressings and lots of water."

Vi wanted to follow the medical group but was stopped by the officer that was caring her wounds.

"Can't I follow her?" Vi ask the officer.

"Calm down, another ambulance is on the way. We prioritize the ones that needed most. " the officer answered.

"She's gonna be alright? right?" Vi asked worriedly, looking at the officer eye to eye. "You guys going to save her right?."

The officer went silent and look at her team leader that was rushing outside. She continue to check Vi body, evading eye contact."Let's just hope for the best."


	20. Last Cigar

Chapter 20

Last Cigar

Malcolm walked slowly and took his time with each and every step he took, even though time was running out. He saw the Eternal Hunters not too long ago and it was a sign that his death was about to be. The sewers was the only place to escape as the factory was filled with the police, the route of it was in a secret entrance but the police would've followed the blood trail that he left .

Graves stopped and leaned at the wall besides him, tired and in pain. Gingerly he slide down and tremble to the ground. He touches his body with his right hand trying to endure the pain that was caused by Vi, Graves himself didn't want to see the result that she inflict to him. It was too bloody and too horrendous for the eye to view.

 _She sure packs a punch..._ Graves grunted.

The sewers were empty - with exception of the rats and cockroaches - he was totally alone. It somewhat gave a feeling to Graves heart, a feeling of emptiness. But not hopeless empty, somewhat peaceful emptiness. Graves have never felt such feeling and he welcomed it, oddly.

The flow of the water at the sewerage and the droplets from the mould infested wall made the place peaceful, even though it was dirty and smelly. Each time he closed his eyes, it reminded him about the peaceful seas that he once venture during his younger years.

Then he reminded something, he searched his pockets and found his last cigar. He observed and chuckled for awhile, he saved it for later but suddenly it became his last.

 _Ain't I'm lucky..._

Graves looked away from the cigar and saw the Eternal Hunters right in front of him, a few centimeters away from his boot. Both of them stand firm and look at Graves unemotionally. But Wolf was eager to rip the soul of Malcolm Graves as his mouth widens. Wolf then smoothly float towards Graves and stops in front of his face while Lamb stands idle. Graves look at Wolf dark eyes with no fear at all. Graves could feel the very spirit breath hitting his face.

"What do you want pup?" Graves asked. "You seem to be a bit thin. Didn't eat for a while?"

"You don't fear death, do you Graves?" said a soft voice.

Graves glanced behind Wolf and saw Lamb in pure clarity. Lamb was something oddly beautiful for its purpose, the mask was dark purple and her body was mostly white with smooth fur. With eyes fill with mystery and no emotion, he had never seen such thing in his life.

"But you certainly don't welcome it as well." Wolf floats to the side and give space for Lamb. "I could not help but question, why?"

Graves looked at Lamb and did not said anything. Lamb was surprised with the sudden silence between the two. She was expecting a reaction at the very least. She could feel that the man in front of her was relieved.

"Do you fear us now?" asked Lamb. "Graves?"

"She's dead?" Graves suddenly ask.

"Who?" Lamb turn her head a bit.

"The Sheriff with the skirt, is she dead?"

"It seem you have no worry about your condition. And no, she's not."

"I just wanted to know."he moved a bit and grunt at the same time, knowing the pain. "She was stronger than I thought, for a girl her type"

"Most human when they die, the only thing they care was themselves and the afterlife that awaits. But you seem to care about others, even though there were your enemy." Lamb became more curious about Graves, he seem to defy human nature.

"The world is cruel, what makes the afterlife any different."Graves cough a bit. "I don't fear death, it brings no benefit to me. Weird, I don't know why but you seem familiar."

"So you have encountered us before even though we meet the first time?"

"I can't remember it clearly but if you see the eyes of a dying human, you see something." Graves eyelids starting to become heavy with his breath becoming weaker. " It ain't clear but still the same regardless of who they are."

"What was it?" she ask softly. "What did you see?"

"Those who dies fast seem havin'... these white marks. While the opposite... got the darker ones" he paused a bit wanting to take a breath, each one took more effort than the previous."Just like the pup beside ya'"

"Are you fascinated by it?"

"Curious. Nuthin' more. I've seen a lot of the dark ones but the white ones were... rare. Now I could see it crystal clear.." Graves finally closes his eyes and smiles. "Quite grateful to see it…"

With the remaining energy that he had, he put the cigar to his mouth and bites it, making sure it stayed put. Then he took out a match and grinds to the floor, the friction creates a spark and burn the match. Slowly the weak fire burns the cigar, leaving an orange ember to the tip. His hand then falls weakly to the ground, he had no energy left.

Slowly, Graves couldn't feel his body no more. He couldn't feel his two legs, his mid body and just a moment ago his two arms.

 _Guess this is death..._ Graves thought. _Finally…_

"It is time." Lamb walks back leaving Wolf to his prey.

Wolf was excited, his mouth suddenly gape because of it. Finally a soul that deserve to chew by his sharp teeth. But as he wanted to rip the soul of the Outlaw, he felt something that forces him to stop. Wolf then turn back and floats beside Lamb, seeming to give the task to Lamb.

"I felt that this is not for me to take, Dear Lamb" Lamb look at Wolf with curious eyes. "Take it for yourself."

Without a word, Lamb nears towards Graves while Wolf float still, observing what will happen. Lamb then aims her arrow at Graves that sat weak with his cigar. An arrow suddenly appears as Lamb puts her fine fingers at the string of the bow, she stress the string and ask. "Do you have any regrets?"

"No" Graves answered.

Graves inhales his last cigar, taking every single pleasure that he could with his last breath. The taste of the cigar flooded his mind with memories of his life, some were painful while others were fill with joy.

 _Looks like you won the game, TF._ Graves smiled.

Lamb released the arrow and it swiftly hits the heart. He exhaled and smoke came out from his mouth, the cigar then fall to the ground. Malcolm Graves life was no longer, his end has finally met as color faded from his face.

After the task was done, Lamb and Wolf stand together and looked at the body of Graves. Silence filled the place as no words came out from the mouths of the Eternal Hunters.

Lamb knelt down to the ground and pick the cigar, she observe it with full focus and curiosity as she stands up. Lamb was rarely questioned and curious. It made Wolf wondered about Lamb. What could she'd be thinking now?

"What is it Lamb?" Wolf asked. "Is there something intriguing?"

"Most human confess about their life while some denies and shout words of denial." Lamb shifted her focus to Graves and turn her head a bit. "Yet he smoke with his last breath, very odd."

"Humans are very intriguing beings. Aren't they? Dear Wolf." Lamb continued

Wolf also change his focus towards Graves and concludes. "Yes, certainly. Dear Lamb."

Lamb looked at Graves then she realized that there were two figures standing beside her. Two figures that were common in folklore and myth. The Chain Warden and the Spear of Vengeance, Thresh and Kalista.


	21. Recovery

Chapter 21

Recovery

The Commissioner was having a speech at Central City in front of many people, ranging from normal citizens to reporters. He stood on the podium wearing his blue uniform and concealing his face with his hat.

"Two days ago, we lost 11 heroes on an effort protecting the city from an outlaw, the Outlaw. It was a sad day and the families of the lost had suffered the ultimate sacrifice. The death of the men and women will not be in vain and surely will be paid correctly."

Jones look at the families at the front row seat, suddenly he felt heaviness in his heart knowing the family loved ones died because of his decisions. It was these times that he so much dreaded, his responsibilities was daunting even though it has been years.

"All needed expenses of the families such as medical, educational and other needs shall be fully sponsored by the government. A token of gratitude from the people of this great city."

The crowd gave an applaud and his heart was lighten a bit seeing the smiles in the families of the single parents hugs their children, knowing they need not to worry about the financial aspect of their life.

"And as Piltovian, we improve from our mistakes even though the mistake is too painful to take. New projects are underway making sure the city is more safer. Border control has been increased into new heights, monitoring immigrants and imports. Surely the sacrifices were paid wisely. Thank you."

Jones come down from the stage, the crowd gave him a standing applaud with addition of flashes from the cameras of the news reporter. As he arrived back stage, Jayce approach to him and gave a handshake. Even though he could see that the hero was recovering from his wounds, he was still energetic and full of energy.

"Commissioner Jones" Jayce gave a firm shake. "I think you know me."

"Of course, the things that you've done for the city couldn't be forgotten so easily. "

"As to you too, Commissioner. It's great to meet a man that have been serving for the city for so long yet never doubt to give more."

"Please, don't over compliment."

"I have something important to discuss with you, something that involves with the city security. If you don't mind, maybe we could go to a cafe and discuss."

"I have something to do, maybe another time."

Jayce then gave Jones a yellow paper file. "Please if you have time to spare, read the files. If you're interested then don't be shy to give me a call."

"Don't worry. I will." Jones gave a smile and soon Jayce left the place.

Jones walk down the alley and go to his black sedan that was park not far from the place. He got in and throws the file at the passenger seat beside him, that also had a lot files. He started the car and shift into drive, before he step the accelerator, he glances at the file. He shifted into neutral and turn the AC on a bit stronger.

He hold the file that had a **Confidential** that stamp on its front cover.

"What do you have to give, poster boy." Jones open the file and took out a few papers. He reads the front cover. "Full Metal Project..huh?"

Since it was a Saturday, he was lazy to get in depth with the things that he had in hand. He skims and discover many engineering marvels and invention. Documentation, blueprints and budget all were inside in this one file. Jones was surprised with the work Jayce had wrote. Jones continues to skim the various papers and was impressed. He put it back neatly and throws it at the passenger seat behind.

"Better save it for later." Jones shift into gear and drove.

...

The Commissioner cruised the city and arrived at the city hospital, he parked the car and got out with a handful of files. Jones walked calmly but his steps was noticeable since his boots were police standards. He enter the main entrance of the hospital and approach towards the receptionist desk.

Jones took out his badge and show to the receptionist. "Where is the Sheriff room?"

"At the fifth floor, room number 20." The nurse got up and pointed at one of the hallways. " You can use the VIP elevator sir."

"Thank you." Jones put back his badge back to its place.

He walk pass the crowded hallway and got into the VIP elevator, the normal elevator would usually be filled and crowded. Thankfully he could get such luxury because of his status.

"Fifth floor" The elevator speaker sounded.

The elevator door opens and he was introduced a clean and empty lobby, with few nurses having a chat at the receptionist table. He ignores his surrounding and continue to walk to room 20. Not far from the room, Jones saw Vi leaning at the wall beside the room door with her arms crossed.

"Commissioner." Vi stands properly and surprised with Jones unexpected arrival. "Uh... hi. I guess."

"Just call me Jones. No need to be formal."

"Oh. Uhmm, Caitlyn is inside if you want to see her." Vi scratches her head because of the awkwardness between the two. "Her parents came but just left, her dad said to send his regards to you if you ever came."

"Thank you." Jones observe Vi, from up to down. Wounded with a few patches at her face and body, nothing to worry but she looked weak.

He walked to the door and Vi gave him space, he stopped and look at Vi. "Did you get in yet? Quite weird to see you outside, especially when you're her best friend."

"Not yet." Vi lowered her head, feeling she was the cause of Caitlyn injuries. "I don't think I should get inside."

"It's not your fault, Vi." Jones knew the feeling of making mistake that effect other people. "What happened has already happened and nothing going to change it."

"If I was serious at that time, I mean I could..."

"Stop Graves? You already did it." Jones put his hand on Vi shoulder. "Graves was something that we haven't seen before and it took 11 people just to graze the man. Thanks to the Sheriff and you, he was put down."

Vi slightly raised her head and look at Jones.

"She's not dead and be grateful, learn from the mistake and become better. That's what Piltovian do, and I expect you to do the same, officer."

"Thanks, I need that." Vi said, having a faint smile on her face.

"Good." Jones nod. "Want to get in together?"

"Nah, you guys do your business first, I'll come later."

He smiled then continue to walk inside the room. He was instantly greeted by a familiar voice.

"Quite a speech you did. Short but good."

"Sheriff" Jones closed the door giving the privacy that they needed. "You seem to be recovering."

"Aside with a few scar and a dislocated shoulder, I'm doing fine." Caitlyn gave a smile. "Though I would be appreciative if they add more painkiller dose, the pain is rather irritating."

Caitlyn was sitting at her bed with her blanket covering half her body, a tube attach to her wrist and a heart rate machine monitoring her heart rate. Her room was quite big with a slim television hanging on the ceiling and a window showing a beautiful view of the city.

"How was the tribute ceremony? it seem to be good during the live broadcast."

"Not much. Mayor concern the safety of the city, media want more news and I met Jayce. Other than that, well the typical assuring speech." Jones goes to the table beside the bed and put the handful files that he was holding. "Well Sheriff, here's your _reading material_." Jones sat at the chair beside the bed.

Caitlyn wasted no time and took the files, reading the file that was about Graves and his intended capture but eventually lead to his death. It happen two days ago that took the lives of 11 police personnel, and almost hers.

"Thank you, one of the ways to kill time in my opinion." Caitlyn skim the pages. "You know recovery is such a slow process."

"Always hardworking even though in the hospital bed, just like your father." Jones put his hat at the table and sigh. "Sometimes you need to rest, Sheriff. Even I took my rest at times."

"It's not wrong Commissioner. Is just a habit, to be honest."

"Hardworking is a habit? Well that's the first time I heard that."

"Anything could be habit."

"And taking care a Sheriff in duty is not one of my habits Sheriff."

Caitlyn then closed the file and looked at the Commissioner. "I never ask you to take care of me, Jones. If my parents tell you to do that just don't listen. I'm a grown woman."

"Sheriff, I'm old. In the next couple of years, I'm going to retired, heck I'm not sure if I could live long enough to retire. If I'm dead, they could find me a replacement but you're still young and have many things to do in the future."

"Please don't say that, Jones. You have children to take care."

"But the Police department have a whole city to protect, _We_ have a whole city to protect. And

Malcolm Graves is just the beginning of what could happen." Jones realized that he was carried away, he took a deep breath and sigh. "Sorry Sheriff. Got carried away there."

"Don't worry, is understandable. Your worries is also my worries." Caitlyn open the file back. "Now, I would like to know what is the aftermath of all this."

"Open section three of the file please."

Caitlyn go over the third section, it shows a few reports and a few photos of the place and also the dead body of Malcolm Graves.

"Malcolm Graves was found dead a few hours after reinforcement came, the whole place was checked but in the end he did not died in the factory. He was shot 22 times with stab wounds and bruises at his torso. If an average man endure what he endure, he would die twice and that's quite something to be honest."

"Then where could he die then?" Caitlyn eyebrows furrows. "I thought Vi killed him at the factory?"

"The sewers. We found a special entrance that lead to the sewers, we ask the owner and he stated it was for sanitary purposes."

"The sewers? I thought the place was filled with rats and cockroaches? "

"Every sewers at the city are all connected , regardless of where it is."

"So basically a maze for the underground crooks in the city."

"Correct."

"Did you make any further action?"

"I told them to map the sewers, find out any crime hotspots in there. I won't be surprise if there is."

"If the place is a maze, how did Graves know that it would lead to the factory? Does he have any connections in the city?"

"That's the part shrouded the most, Caitlyn. He has no connections, no motive and nothing in his pockets."

"Nothing?"

"We found a few gold and some matches, but other than that, nothing."

"So..."

"You took down a criminal for the wrong case"

"But how about Jayce and the crime scene?" Caitlyn was surprised with the discovery. "All of the proofs were solid."

"Well you made a mistake. All of the corpse at Jayce office had no connections with Graves. Sure they are from High Noon. Sure they used revolvers but information told us that Graves had never even met them before."

Caitlyn went silent. She surely made a mistake and Graves statement was right when they encounter in the factory, he was an innocent man. Her mistake has cost 11 lives plus Malcolm Graves himself, the person that she so wanted to join.

"But.." Jones said

Caitlyn paid attention.

"We found another suspect in this case."

"Then who is it?"

"Twisted Fate."

"Who?" The case reveal more questions.

"Ex alias of Malcom Graves, con man and also a wanted man."

 _Years have I hunted this man..._ Caitlyn remembered what Graves said.

"Did both of them had conflict?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Just a guess but please continue."

"This man is one of a kind. He and Graves has commit a lot of crimes and was known for their heist and robbery crimes." Jones took out a picture from his uniform pocket and gave it to Caitlyn."Quite a someone that we are dealing."

"Do you know them?" the picture was Graves and TF having a conversation at a park. Graves face was visible but TF was hidden by his hat.

"Police in my age know them crystal clear and some youngsters like you should know. But now is just mere stories and let's keep it that way. Don't want the people to panic."

"So this man, where is he?"

"Gone like the wind. Many days have pass since Jayce robbery and big chance that he already cross the border. We were busy dealing with Graves while TF just took the chance and ran away, we speculate. "

"So he used Graves as distraction? How cruel."

"Well he's criminal and he deserve it. Don't think he is innocent in this case, Caitlyn."

"Graves shouldn't get this type of end. If we had known that he wasn't cause of the case, we would catch him and make him go through court. Maybe, helping us with our cause."

"Don't be too forgiving Sheriff, especially with bad people, especially with people like Graves that can and will hurt you when the chances are given."

"fucking hell" Caitlyn looks away and bit her lip, she wasn't winning the fight.

She looked at the window that gave a view to the city, she wonder how far did Twisted Fate had flee. She wanted to make justice on the mistake that she did, badly.

"When will we hunt the man, Commissioner?"

"Hunt?" Jones got up and wear his hat, he stayed for too long and the conversation will get longer if he does not stop. "I'm sorry Sheriff but you're on vacation. Vacation means no power on any operation or officer whatsoever."

"Well just a few days, of course. I will resume my work when I get on my two feet."

"No, a month worth vacation."

"WHAT."She quickly turn her head and look at Jones with a surprised face. "On who's jurisdiction? You?"

"No the Mayor. I know if I gave you the vacation you would just be the stubborn Sheriff that I always know." Jones adjust the buttons on his sleeve, the uniform that he was wearing that was getting on his nerve, especially on a Saturday. "Trust me you need it." Jones smiled.

"There's a criminal on the run that is responsible for the death of Malcolm Graves and 11-"

Jones cuts Caitlyn from her sentence "In my perspective and also the perspective of many, we have one criminal less in this world. Isn't that good?"

"Jones."

"Have a good day Sheriff and please enjoy your vacation. It's hard to come by these day. Demacia would be a great place to start." Jones tips his hat and left the room. "Send my regards to your parents too."

Vi was still waiting outside and heard the conversation, Jones just walk pass her, continue toward the elevator.

"Didn't go so well?" Vi said.

"Well you know her." Jones sighed.

"Hey" Jones stops from his track and look at Vi. "Where will you bury him?"

"High Noon. A guy named Barnaby wanted his body to be bury at High Noon, he also took Graves shotgun too." He push a button and the door soon open. "Word of advice, you better wait a few hours before you get in. Trust me, she's not in the mood." Jones got in and left Vi alone that still deciding she should get in or not.


	22. Author Thoughts

Finally the story ended, I mean there's a lot of stories that is WIP (work in progress) and I'm among the few that finish their story . Looking back and it was a lot of hard work writing the story, so many things in my life, obstacles just wanting me not to write. But I guess when you really like what you're doing, you will get it done even though it seems impossible.

I learn many things during the whole journey of writing this story. I can't believe writing would be my hobby and a game inspired me to do so. Sure I still play league but I gain something new in my life and it's awesome. Not many people would read this story but I'm grateful of what I have, sure not many followers, reviews and views. But finishing this story just gave me this feeling of achievement and satisfaction at the same time. And I know because I did what I like to do.

The story is inspired by the games that I played before and also a few movies. When making the novel I just wanted to focus on Graves on how human he is despite the badass factor. There is still a heart inside the cigar smoking, shotgun handling, action loving Malcolm Graves and I don't know if I translate well with words. Some of the chapters have grammatical errors and sometimes I mistake a word from another word making the story more confusing. But not to worry, I will revise the faults in the chapters.

Will I continue to write? Yes. Will I make a sequel of this story? let time tell I guess.

Before I put the last dot in the story, I would like to ask a request from the viewers, from you. If you have time, please review this story. It doesn't really make anything significant but it's a large impact for me. Reading the feedback just make the whole process worth it and just make the pain and tiredness gone. Good or bad, I'm just going to take as motivation and a way to improve my writing.

After finishing every chapter, I would always smile for the whole day and I would admit that I'm practically the happiest man alive.

 **Update**

Hey and I hope you like the new remastered version of the story. I had the free time and no ideas that I could write, so I just read it again and edit anything that should be edited, throwing the bad stuff while keeping the good ones. The story is, to me, special and I felt obligated to gave a special service. Hopefully the readers would have a better experience.

Check out **Graves : The Heist** if you have the time to spare and want some more Graves.

 **Hope we meet again.**

 **C'ya Mates.**


End file.
